Power Rangers on Deck
by jasonstoneface
Summary: Music superstars Kira Ford and Adam Park board the S. S. Tipton with their friends to perform at the Seven Seas High School Prom and become friends with Zack, Cody, and the gang. However, an old enemy from the past returns to seek revenge. Will he succeed? Partially based on and inspired by PSav's story of the same name. Some aspects of story used with permission.
1. All Aboard!

**Disclaimer: **I own neither the Power Rangers nor Suite Life on Deck. They belong to Saban and Disney, respectively. Got it? Good.

**Author's Note 1: **This story is heavily based on PSav's story of the same name. He has graciously given me permission to write it. Thanks a million! As my tribute and thank you, I will include you in the story if you don't mind. This chapter is almost a rehash of your story, but I hope that won't always be the case as it goes on. Now, let's get it started!

**Author's Note 2: **Aside from Phil, I'm not using any OCs in this story. For those who might not recognize certain characters, Conner is paired with Krista (who appeared in "The Passion of Conner" and "Thunder Struck") and Ethan is paired with Angela (who also appeared in "Thunder Struck"). I will usually refer to Angela as Angie.

**Author's Note 3: **Spoiler alert. One of the pairings in this story is Tommy/Kira. For those who want to gripe about that, don't. I am NOT a pedophile. It is not unusual for older men to marry younger women and vice versa. But if it makes you feel any better, they didn't get together until two years after Kira graduated high school, because I know teachers are not supposed to date students. This will be explained in the next chapter. Plus, by my math, Tommy is seven years older than Kira. If you need an example of a marriage with an age gap, Hilary Duff's husband is seven years older than her, and in fact, at age sixteen, she dated someone who was 25 at the time, although they eventually broke up. Also, Kenny Rogers has been married to his current wife for 16 years now and she's about half his age. Now that that's settled (hopefully), on with the story.

**POWER RANGERS ON DECK**

**Chapter 1: All Aboard!**

The S. S. Tipton was presently docked in Los Angeles, California and the students and passengers of Seven Seas High were taking their own tours of the City of Angels. The ship would soon be leaving, however, and two students were boarding, followed by a group of thirteen people.

Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett walked hand-in-hand, Bailey saying, "I can't believe prom is just one week away. I'm so excited!"

"I know what you mean, Bails," said Cody with a smile. "A night of dancing and romance…it doesn't get much better than that."

"Not only that, but we'll have both Adam Park and Kira Ford performing! I love their music so much!"

"I know, right?" agreed Cody with excitement. "One would have been great, but to get both? No school can top that!"

"I love their music so much," said Bailey. "I can't believe we're actually going to hear all of their hit songs!"

"And I can't wait to dance to their songs with my beautiful Bailey." Bailey giggled as they left the lounge to go do their own thing. Little did they realize that the group behind them had eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Well, looks like the students are excited for prom," said a dark-haired man in sunglasses.

"Yeah," agreed a younger woman close by. She, too, was wearing sunglasses. "Good thing we listened to Hannah and Jordin's people about wearing sunglasses. A simple pair of shades and no one notices us."

"I know, who would've thought?" agreed the dark-haired man.

Another man in front of the group said, "Alright, people, let's get checked in before somebody does notice you." The man in question rang the bell at the desk.

Marion Moseby approached and greeted them, "Ah, yes, how may I help you?"

The man who rang the bell whispered, "I'm Phil Savitt of Green and Yellow Records. The prom entertainment has arrived."

"Wonderful, give me a second…" Moseby then proceeded to pull up their information. He then handed each person in the group their keys, careful to keep his voice down. "Alright, in the Atlantis Suite, we have Tommy and Kira Oliver with Jason and Hayley Scott." Tommy, Kira, Jason, and Hayley took their keys.

"Next, we have Conner and Krista McKnight, along with Ethan James and Angela Lewis in the Poseidon Suite." The four of them nodded as Moseby handed them their keys.

"Leo and Karone Corbett in the Neptune Suite." Leo whispered his thanks for himself and his wife as they took their keys.

"All suites are on the tenth deck, Poseidon and Neptune right next to each other with Atlantis across the hall. On the ninth deck, we have Adam Park." Adam accepted his key without a word.

"And last but not least, we have Phil and Kimberly Savitt on the ninth deck as well, across the hall from Mr. Park." Phil and Kimberly nodded as Moseby handed them their keys.

"I'm Marion Moseby, manager of the ship. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to call me. Also, be wary that there are many students and children here and they tend to get a bit excited when there are celebrities on board."

"So we've heard," said Adam.

"That's why we got these," said Kira, pointing to her sunglasses.

"And they seem to be working so far," said Tommy as a few more students passed by without so much as a second glance.

"Very well, then, I hope you all have a wonderful time aboard our ship," said Moseby. "Oh, Adam and Kira, good luck on Saturday night." Adam and Kira nodded as some bellboys approached with some carts to help the group with their bags.

"Now that we're here, what's say we go explore the ship?" suggested Jason.

"Sounds good to me," agreed Leo.

"You and the other guys can," said Kira. "As for us girls, how about we change into our swimsuits and catch some sun?"

"I'm game," said Angie. The other girls seemed to be in agreement.

"You guys go on," said Kimberly said. "Phil and I are going to have a private meal in our room before I join the other girls."

After a quick kiss by each couple, most of the guys separated from their ladies, while the women, Phil, and Adam took the elevator to their rooms. Before the doors could close, though, they were joined by two teenagers.

Zack Martin asked his friend, "So, have you asked London to the prom yet?"

"No," answered a deflated Marcus Little. "Every time I try, I get nervous for some reason."

"Dude, you were Lil Little!" exclaimed Zack. "You performed in front of thousands of people every night! Asking out a girl, even the heiress to Tipton Industries, can't be that daunting."

"That's easy for you to say!" said Marcus defensively. "You're the ladies man."

"Hey, all I know is that prom is just six days away," shrugged Zack. "You're running out of time."

Marcus sighed. "You're right. I'll ask her. I'll ask her if it's the last thing I do. Speaking of prom, though, I wish it was me performing. It would be a great chance to start my comeback."

"No offense, roomie, but I'd much rather have a hottie like Kira Ford performing," said Zack as he patted his friend and roommate on the back.

"Just don't let Maya hear you say that," said Marcus. "Where is she, anyway?"

"I'm heading to her cabin to meet her. We're supposed to be meeting the others soon." The elevator then stopped, allowing Zack and Marcus to leave. When it closed again, the remaining passengers finally broke their silence.

"I can't believe Lil Little goes to school here!" said Angie.

"I know," said Krista with a smile. "I used to love his music growing up."

"Who exactly was Lil Little anyway?" asked Karone.

"Lil Little used to be a big star in the music business," answered Kimberly.

"Unfortunately, he lost his fame when he hit puberty and his voice changed," added Hayley.

"That sounds so sad," said Karone. "But at least he seems to be doing alright."

Kira then turned to Adam and asked, "Hey, do you think we could arrange for him to perform with us?"

Adam shrugged and said, "I don't see why not."

Meanwhile, the rest of the guys were walking around the ship, seeing what it had to offer when Conner spotted something. He smiled and said, "Oh, yeah, buffet." With that, he and the others got some food.

As Jason filled his plate, he said, "Good thing we didn't bring Rocky. None of this food would last." The others chuckled, knowing it was all too true.

Tommy smiled and put his plate down, saying, "Hey, I got an idea." He then handed his cell phone to Jason and said, "Take a picture of me in front of the buffet." After putting his own plate down, Jason took the picture. Tommy then sent the picture to Rocky with a message. Just as the group picked out a table, Tommy got a response. He sat down as he looked and started laughing.

"What is it?" asked Ethan.

"I sent a picture and a text to Rocky saying, 'Wish you were here,' and all he said back was, 'I hate you.'" This got a laugh out of everyone.

Leo then suggested, "How about seeing what Zack says?"

Tommy gave an almost evil grin and did so. Soon after, he got another response. "Same thing." The guys laughed again.

Once the laughter died down, though, Conner realized something was amiss. "I'll be right back. I forgot to get some silverware." As he went to get the silverware, though, he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into a large teen with curly brown hair, causing him to drop his food.

"Dang it," said the boy in a depressed tone.

"Oh, dude, I'm so sorry," said Conner apologetically as he helped the kid clean up the mess.

Cody ran over and asked, "Woody, what happened?"

Conner looked up and said, "It was my fault, man. I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into him." He then looked back at Woody and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm not mad at you," answered Woody. "I'll go get another plate."

As Woody walked away, Conner stood up and saw that Cody was staring at him. Scrunching his eyebrows, he asked, "Are you okay, dude?"

"Um, yeah," stammered Cody. "Um, are you Conner McKnight? Of the Los Angeles Galaxy?"

"Um, yes, yes I am," said Conner uneasily. While it was true that he played in the MLS, it was rare that anyone actually recognized him.

Cody smiled and said, "This is too cool! I love MLS and you're one of my favorite players! I'm Cody Martin." He extended his hand and Conner shook it.

A relieved Conner laughed and said, "Nice to meet you, Cody. It's always nice to meet a fan, I'm just not used to many people recognizing me in public."

Cody smiled as Woody came back with new plate of food. "Woody, this is MLS player Conner McKnight. Conner, this is my friend and roommate, Woody Fink."

Conner smiled as he shook hands with Woody, saying, "Nice to meet you, too, Woody. Again, I'm sorry about what just happened." He then turned towards his table and asked, "Would you like to meet my friends over there?" Both boys nodded as they followed Conner.

When they got to the table, Cody was stunned to see Tommy Oliver and Ethan James. Seeing them, he asked Conner, "How do you know these guys?" He couldn't believe that one of his favorite soccer players was actually friends with Kira Ford's husband and creator of some of the world's best computer software!

"Well, Ethan and I were friends during our senior year of high school and Tommy was our science teacher," answered Conner. "Guys, this is Cody Martin and Woody Fink."

"Wait, are you saying you're friends with Kira Ford?" asked Woody. "And Adam Park, too?"

"Yep," answered Conner. Pointing to Tommy, he added, "In fact, he's Kira's husband."

"Hey, what are we, chopped liver?" asked Jason, feigning hurt. Leo just shook his head in amusement.

Tommy took over, saying, "This is Jason Lee Scott, my best friend from high school. And this is Leo Corbett. Jason owns a dojo, and his wife Hayley owns a cyber café where Kira had her first performances. Leo here is a traveler. He and his wife Karone travel all over the world on mountain-climbing expeditions, camping trips, rafting, basically anything that gives them a challenge."

As Cody and Woody sat down, Zack, Bailey, Marcus, and Zack's girlfriend Maya Bennett approached. Zack said, "Broseph, Woodchuck, we've been searching all over…for you?" The four of them stood there in stunned silence at seeing who Cody and Woody were with. Zack found his voice, exclaiming, "That's MLS player Conner McKnight!"

"That's computer software designer Ethan James!" cried a stunned Bailey.

"And that's Tommy Oliver, Kira Ford's husband!" added Maya.

"How did you meet these guys?" asked Marcus in disbelief.

"By accident," answered Cody with a shrug. "Conner bumped into Woody, we started talking, and here we are."

"Hey, you forgot about us again," said Jason with mock protest.

"Guys, this is Jason Lee Scott, Tommy's best friend," began Cody. "He runs his own dojo and his wife owns a café where Kira got her first break."

"What about him?" asked Maya, pointing to Leo.

"I'm Leo Corbett," said Leo, speaking for himself.

"Sorry, but we have no idea who you are," said Marcus.

Leo chuckled and said, "That's quite alright. I'm nobody famous, I'm just a friend along for the ride."

"But you all seem so different," said Maya.

"How did you all become such good friends anyway?" asked Zack.

"Well, like we told Cody and Woody, Tommy and I were best friends in high school, along with Adam," said Jason.

"Adam, as in Adam Park?" asked Bailey.

"Yep," confirmed Jason with a nod. "And Tommy was Conner, Ethan, and Kira's science teacher their senior year of high school."

"What about you, Leo?" asked Marcus.

"Well, that's kind of a long story," began Leo, "but the gist of it is, I met Jason and Tommy through a mutual friend and soon enough, I became a part of their little group, along with my girlfriend at the time, who's now my wife."

"Speaking of friends, Cody, Woody, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" asked Conner.

"Oh, yeah," said Cody. "Guys, this is my twin brother Zack, my girlfriend Bailey Pickett, Zack's girlfriend Maya Bennett, and Marcus Little."

"Marcus Little as in Lil Little?" asked Ethan.

"That would be me," answered Marcus with a nod and a smile.

"Hey, why don't guys grab a plate and join us?" asked Leo.

"We will!" said Bailey in excitement.

And that's just what they did. The whole group spent the next hour or so talking about anything and everything, from life at Seven Seas High, to Tommy being a teacher, Jason owning his dojo, Leo's travels, Tommy, Jason, and Leo's martial arts experience, as well as Marcus, Tommy, Conner, and Ethan's brushes with fame. They talked sports too, as the five L. A. fans and three Boston fans especially had fun with that. Maya made sure to add in her two cents though, as a New York sports fan, along with Marcus being an Atlanta fan, and Woody being a long-suffering Cleveland fan. The group seemed to be becoming fast friends as the six students offered to give the five newcomers a tour of the ship. The offer was accepted.

Little did anyone realize what would be going down that week…

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The First Day

**Chapter 2: The First Day**

As Zack, Cody, and company gave the newcomers a tour of the ship, the former Rangers were amazed at what the S. S. Tipton had to offer. From the hot tub, to the wave pool, to the rock climbing wall, there were a lot of fun activities to try. Jason and Tommy were especially glad to know that there was a place where they could practice their katas. As the tour was being given, Maya spoke up. "Tommy, I've been meaning to ask you, is it awkward being married to Kira even though you're seven years older?"

Running a hand through his hair, Tommy admitted, "It was at first. When we first started dating, people would give us strange looks, but we tried not to let it affect us. I confess, I was a little hesitant in the beginning, because each of my previous relationships had ended on a sour note. Kimberly broke up with me with a Dear John Letter, and Kat and I broke up when she went to London because she didn't think a long-distance relationship would work in spite of my protests. Eventually, I patched things up with both of them, and we remain good friends to this day. In fact, I was a groomsman when Kim and Phil got married, and Kim was the Maid of Honor when I married Kira."

"When did you two first start dating?" asked Zack.

"About two years after she graduated from Reefside High," answered Tommy. "She was twenty at the time. She had been in New York and her career was going nowhere, so she decided to move home and considered starting college. She continued to play at clubs and fairs, when Phil discovered her a few months after she moved back. He was just starting up Green and Yellow Records when he convinced her to join him. We dated for about two years before I proposed. We got married six months later."

"I wish I could get signed by them," said Marcus with a sigh. "They've been taking the music world by storm, and they continue to sign a lot of great new talent."

"I remember Adam getting signed about six months after Tommy and Kira got married," said Jason with a chuckle. "Normally, Adam's the shy, quiet type, but he was through the roof when he told us the good news. Since he also owns a dojo, he hired someone to help him run it when he's on the road."

"Do you still get looks when people see you out and about?" Woody asked Tommy.

"Sometimes, but we've learned to ignore them," answered Tommy. "Besides, it's our relationship and nobody else's."

"That's right," agreed Bailey. "My Grammy was five years younger than my Grampy, so what's a couple more years? And I'm sure London's dad has married several women who where half his age." Most of her friends seemed to be in agreement with this.

"I know that for a fact," said Cody.

"Let's get back to the tour," said Ethan. "I want to know what other fun things there are to try."

Meanwhile, the girls were on the Lido Deck, catching some rays in their swimsuits. Each girl's swimwear reflected either their own Ranger color or the colors of their significant others. Kimberly and Karone wore pink, Kira yellow, Krista red, Angie blue, and Hayley red and gold.

Karone smiled and said, "You know, I could get to like this." The other girls nodded. "We didn't have anything like this on KO-35, Terra Venture, or Mirinoi."

"Ah, this is the life," said Angie. "It's rare that we can kick back and relax without a care in the world."

"I know, especially at my job," agreed Krista. She worked for a company that looked to promote a greener Earth and a healthier environment. She was involved in work that sought to reduce deforestation, promoted recycling, and the development of alternate energy sources, among many projects. "I think we do a lot of good, but sometimes it's just great to sit back and enjoy the world around you."

"What are Phil and Adam up to, by the way?" asked Kira as she took a sip of her drink.

"Adam's staying in his room," answered Kim. "He wants to spend time practicing both his music and his katas. Right now, he doesn't want to be out and about unless he absolutely has to, but he does plan to join us when we all go out for dinner tonight. As for Phil, right now, he's just taking a tour of the ship."

"So, what are our plans for the rest of the week?" asked Hayley as she took a sip of her own drink.

"We haven't decided yet," answered Kira. "I guess right now, we just play it by ear."

Just then, an Asian girl walked by, texting on her phone. Hayley lowered her sunglasses and asked, "Is that who I think it is?" The others looked at her in confusion. Hayley then called out, "Hey, you!" This got the girl's attention. "Aren't you London Tipton?"

The girl approached and smiled, answering, "Why, yes I am. Yay, me!" Most of the group of women raised their eyebrows as London smiled, clapped, and jumped as she spoke.

"It's awesome meeting you," said Angie. "I love your web show."

"Of course you do, everybody does," said London, still smiling.

"I wouldn't exactly say everybody," mumbled Krista to Kira. She wasn't a fan of London's web show, but she had seen on several occasions the way she would sometimes humiliate people.

But Angie continued to talk. "I wish I could produce your show. I'm an aspiring film maker, and this would be a great experience for me."

"Well, maybe I could arrange that," said London. "As long as you don't ask me for money."

"Oh, believe me, I don't have to worry about money," reassured Angie. "My fiancee makes plenty of it. Do you think I could do it sometime this week?"

"I'll see what I can do," answered London.

Hayley then took over again, pointing to Kira and saying, "I'm sure you know that this is Kira Ford?"

London looked at Kira and said, "Yes, I know exactly who you are. Welcome to our ship. I'm such a big fan of both you and Adam Park. We're happy to have you with us performing at our prom."

"Glad to hear it," said Kira politely. "Oh, and these are my friends Karone Corbett, Hayley Scott, Krista McKnight, Angie Lewis, and Kimberly Hart-Savitt. Kim is my manager's wife. She's famous in her own right, as she won gold in gymnastics at the 2000 Olympics."

Kim then smiled and said, "Now that introductions are out of the way, let's get down to some serious business. I hear you are a fantastic shopper, am I right?"

London's smile widened as she said, "Guilty as charged. I do have my own clothing blimp, shoe submarine, purse barge, and I own more shoes than Spain."

"Wow," said Karone. "What do you do with it all?"

"Well, London, as these girls here, as well as all my other friends can attest to, I'm a pretty avid shopper myself," said Kimberly, grinning mischievously. "So I suggest that tomorrow after you're done with your classes, you show me all the shops around this beautiful ship and we go on a little shopping spree. What do you say?"

"I say, I like the way you think," said London enthusiastically.

"Good," nodded Kim. "Let's meet up about, say, 3:30, oh, and don't forget to bring someone to carry all your stuff."

"Oh, don't worry, I always do," said London. "That's what my roommate Bailey is for."

The girls looked at each other, each having the same thought. Hayley then suggested, "Why not bring a guy you have a crush on? Or has a crush on you?"

London considered this. "I never thought about that. Is there something wrong with bringing Bailey?"

"No, it's just that what I did with my boyfriend in high school, I do now with my husband," answered Kimberly. "Back then, I used to drag Tommy along whether he wanted to go or not. I do that now with Phil."

London shrugged and said, "I guess I could find someone then." Her phone then started buzzing. "It's my daddy. I have to take this. Bye, girls. And see you tomorrow, Kim." She then walked away, answering her phone.

When London was gone, Krista said, "She's as spoiled as the media says she is."

"Oh, Phil is just going to love you tomorrow," said Kira with a laugh.

"He knew what he was getting into when we got together," said Kimberly with a shrug. "He'll grumble about it, but he always ends up doing it. Tommy was the same way."

The girls continued to chat and enjoy themselves until Krista looked at her watch. "It's getting close to dinnertime. Time to go and get ready."

And that's just what they did. Most of the girls had gotten done showering and were getting dressed and applying their makeup when their men showed up. Around 7:30, the large group gathered at one of the fanciest restaurants on the ship. As they waited for their food, they proceeded to talk about their days. "So, how was your day?" asked Hayley.

"Pretty good," answered Jason. "We met some nice students who showed us around the ship."

"Yeah, they even knew who some of us were," added Connor.

Kira looked at her husband and asked, "They didn't ask questions about our relationship, did they?"

Tommy admitted, "They did, but after I explained everything, they seem to be okay with it." Kira nodded.

"I'll admit I was surprised to find that there were so many activities here," said Leo. He then turned to Karone and said, "I definitely want to try the wave pool, the waterslides, and the rock climbing wall. They look like a lot of fun."

"They sound like fun," said Karone. "I want to try them, too."

"Oh, and Adam, they even have rooms where we can practice our martial arts," added Jason.

"Good," said Adam with a nod. "It'll be good to get some practice in."

"We also met London Tipton," said Kimberly. She then turned to Phil and gave an evil grin. "And you know what that means."

Phil was confused at first, but then, he suddenly paled. "Oh, no. No, no, no."

"Oh, yes. Yes, yes, yes," teased Kim. "Tomorrow, you and I are going on a little shopping trip with none other than London Tipton herself."

Phil groaned at this, causing everyone to start laughing. He put his head down on the table and moaned, "Oh, no. I heard she's like ten of you."

"Awe, poor baby," said Karone sweetly.

Leo looked at his wife and asked, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" asked Karone in confusion.

"Sound so innocent when you're being so evil." This got the couple laughing.

"I'll be sure to get plenty of sleep tonight, then," said Phil after lifting his head back up. "I'm going to need it."

"Hey, don't feel bad, man," said Tommy with a smile as he patted his friend on the back. "You should be fine as long as London brings her own pack mule."

"You're just saying that because you're not a pack mule yourself anymore," griped Phil with a frown. "You're lucky you've got a wife who's not a shopaholic." He was glaring daggers at Kira.

Kira just smiled and shrugged, saying, "I am what I am."

"Anyways, speaking of London, she told me she would try and let me produce an episode of her web show this week," said Angie.

"That's great, Angie," said Ethan with a smile. "Any idea when?"

"She said she'd let me know."

"Well, good luck," said Krista with a frown. "This was my first time meeting her, and I already wish I hadn't." She turned to her husband and added, "She's about as bad as you were when I first met you, if not worse."

Conner gulped nervously at this. He then put an arm around his wife and said, "Hey, we came here to have fun. Don't let London Tipton spoil it for you. Okay?"

This got a smile out of Krista. "Okay. I'll try."

Conner smiled back. "That's my girl."

Bailey walked into her cabin to find London sitting on her bed reading a fashion magazine. "Hi, London, how was your day?"

London shrugged, but didn't look away from her magazine. "Kind of dull. I met Kira Ford and some of her friends."

"You met Kira Ford?" asked Bailey in astonishment. "London, that's awesome!"

"Yeah, I guess," said London passively. She met and hung out with celebrities all the time, so meeting them wasn't a big deal to her.

"We met Kira's husband and a few of his friends and gave them a tour of the ship," said Bailey. "Did you meet Adam Park, too?"

"No," answered London, still not looking up from her magazine. "Although I did meet Kimberly Hart-Savitt, wife of Kira's manager, and we're going shopping tomorrow after class."

"So I guess I'll be carrying all your stuff again, huh?"

"Actually, no," said London, much to Bailey's surprise. Finally putting down her magazine, she continued, "Kim and her friends suggested that I take a boy that I have a crush on or has a crush on me. Problem is, I can't pick just one. I mean, who doesn't have a crush on me?"

This got Bailey laughing. "What?" asked London in confusion. "What's so funny?"

When her laughter died down, Bailey said, "Nothing. It's just that I think I know the perfect guy for the job…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Time For Some Fun

**Chapter 3: Time For Some Fun**

The next morning, Marcus was standing outside one of the classrooms. 'This is it,' he thought to himself. 'I'm finally going to do it. I'm finally going to ask London to the prom.'

Marcus smiled as he saw London approach. But before he could say anything, the heiress smiled and said, "Hey, Marcus. Guess what? Today, after school, you're going with me on a shopping trip. I'll see you at 3:30." She then entered the classroom without another word. Still smiling, Marcus thought this was a good sign. If he only knew…

For much of the day, the Ranger group were having fun on the Tipton. Jason, Tommy, and Adam started their days by sparring and practicing their moves before changing into their swim trunks and joining Kira and Hayley in the pool. They had a basketball hoop set up and had a good time shooting hoops and splashing each other while trying to play defense.

Conner, Krista, Ethan, and Angie were playing volleyball in the pool, though it was hard to keep up with the ball sometimes due to the water limiting their movements. Conner couldn't swim, but that didn't matter, as the game was taking place in a shallow part of the pool. Conner laid out for the ball, but couldn't quite reach it. "That's 13-12, in favor of us," said Ethan as he and Angie high-fived.

"My serve again," said Angie as Conner threw her the ball. Unfortunately, Angie's next serve hit the net.

"Our ball," said Krista. "My serve." She then served. Ethan dove for it, but could only get his fingertips on it.

"Ace!" cried Conner as he pumped his fist. "Tie game! Way to go, Krista!" Krista smiled as she and Conner high-fived.

Krista then served again. This time, Ethan was able to hit the ball up. Angie then spiked it over, but Conner hit it right back, zipping it between their heads. "Nice shot, Conner!" said Krista as she and Conner high-fived again. Once she got the ball back, she said, "Okay, guys, match point."

"This is it, do or die," said Ethan.

"It's okay, we got this," said Angie confidently. However, she was proven incorrect as Krista served it hard, forcing Angie to act fast and knock the ball into the net. Ethan tried to save it by knocking it up, but it flew to the side, out of reach. As Conner and Krista hugged, celebrating their victory, Angie shrugged at her fiancee. "We don't got this."

Leo and Karone were on the rock climbing wall. Leo climbed the second-most difficult portion of the wall. When he got down, it was Karone's turn. Once Leo made sure her safety harness was secure, Karone attempted to climb. She made it halfway up, but she was clearly struggling the whole way. Finally, she lost her grip and fell. She shook her head and said, "I climbed Mount McKinley with you with little trouble, but I can't hang on to this for the life of me."

"That's because you're going about it the wrong way," said Leo. "The key is to try and keep your body as straight as possible." He then grabbed a portion of the wall, adding, "You don't want to be sticking your butt out like this…" Karone laughed at her husband's demonstration. Leo chuckled as well before continuing, "…because then you're going to be pulling yourself off the wall."

Karone had heard everything but was still laughing. "I'm sorry, the way you did that was just too funny."

Leo nodded, a goofy grin on his face. "But you understand what I'm saying, right?"

"Yes, yes, I do," said Karone with a nod as her laughter finally died down. Once she'd composed herself, she let out a deep breath and said, "Alright, let's try this again." Karone made her way onto the wall, remembering Leo's advice. It took her a few minutes, but she eventually made it to the top. "I did it!"

"Great job, honey!" said Leo as he clapped. Once Karone got down, Leo took the safety harness off of her and put it back on himself. Once Karone made sure it was secure, Leo said, "Now, I want to try the hard climb."

Leo and Karone looked at the hardest portion of the wall, the hand and foot holds almost too small to utilize. "Wow," said Karone. "You have almost no room for error on this one."

"That's why I want to try it," said Leo with a smile. He then proceeded to make his way up the wall. Slowly, but surely, he methodically climbed step by step. Finally, after a few minutes, he reached the top! "Made it!"

"Awesome!" cried Karone as she applauded her husband.

Once Leo got back down, the couple kissed. Leo smiled and asked, "Ready to go swimming?"

"You bet," answered Karone with a smile of their own. Once Leo was out of the harness, they made their way to the pool.

Tommy, Jason, Adam, Kira, and Hayley saw Leo and Karone approaching as they put the basketball stuff in a bag by their pool seats. Hayley said, "Hey, you guys are just in time. We were just about to hit the waterslides. Want to come?"

Leo smiled and said, "You bet." They had worn their swimsuits with their regular clothes, so it was just a matter of quickly removing their shirts, sandles, and (in Karone's case) shorts. "We're ready," said Leo.

The group of seven made their way to the water slides, agreeing to go on the biggest one first. When it came their turn, Kira was first in line. She turned to Tommy and smiled, saying, "Catch me if you can."

"I intend to," retorted Tommy.

Kira smirked and made her way down. When it came his turn, Tommy followed.

Next was Hayley. "Time for takeoff!" She made her way down, laughing all the way.

It was Jason's turn next, as he said, "Ready or not, here I come!"

Karone was next in line. Leo said, "Come on, you can do this." Karone nodded and tentatively made her way onto the slide. Once she got moving, though, she screamed like a little girl the whole way, loving every second of it.

Leo then took his turn, crying, "Look out below!"

Finally, it came down to Adam. "Here we go," he said simply.

When Adam reached the bottom of the slide, he and his friends were laughing. Karone exclaimed, "That was fun! Let's do that again!" Everyone agreed and made their way towards the biggest slide again.

That afternoon, Marcus was pacing on the Sky Deck when Kimberly, London, and Phil approached. Marcus smiled and say, "Hey, you're Kimberly Hart, aren't you? You won gold at the Olympics back in 2000!"

"Nice to meet someone who knows who I am," said Kim with a smile. "This is my husband, Phil Savitt. He's in charge of Green and Yellow Records. You all ready?"

Phil sighed and said, "Let's get this over with."

Phil and Marcus were sitting on a bench outside one of the shops. Phil turned to Marcus and asked with a smirk, "So, how'd you manage to get dragged into this?"

Marcus shrugged and answered, "London practically ordered me to. Before class this morning, I was going to ask her to prom, but she told me I was coming on this shopping trip before I could utter a word."

Phil chuckled and asked, "You like her, don't you?"

Marcus paled as he looked at Phil. "What makes you say that?"

Phil smiled and said, "I was on the elevator yesterday with you and your friend. It was pretty much all you talked about. So what's the deal?"

"Well, ever since I came onto this boat, I've had a major crush on London," answered Marcus. "I've tried to ask her out several times, but I always lose my nerve."

Phil nodded, "That happens. I was the same way when I first started dating Kimberly. I'll admit, though, I was surprised to learn that you were the former Lil Little."

"You know who I am?" asked Marcus in surprise.

Phil laughed, "Kid, you were huge way back when! Who didn't know who you were? Anyway, after you walked out of the elevator, Kira and Adam talked about seeing if they could arrange for you to perform with them Saturday."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But you didn't hear that from me. So, if they ask you about it, try and act surprised."

Marcus nodded, "Gotcha."

Both guys then stood up as Kim and London walked out of the store. "Find what you were looking for?" asked Phil.

Kim smiled, saying, "That and more. Come on, let's get to the next store. Lead the way, London."

"You got it. This is fun!" Kim and London handed their stuff to the guys and proceeded to move on.

Later that evening, a worn-out Marcus slowly walked towards the smoothie bar. His friends were all there, either enjoying a smoothie or working. It had been an exhausting afternoon for him as he could barely drag his feet. His friends all noticed this as Maya asked, "Rough afternoon?"

Taking a seat at the bar, Marcus responded, "You don't know the half of it. I just spent the last few hours as London's pack mule as she went shopping with Kimberly Savitt. I'm just glad Kim's husband was there to carry her stuff."

"Aw, that was sweet of you," said Bailey as she drank her smoothie.

Marcus shot Bailey a dirty look, saying, "You're just saying that because you weren't the one carrying London's stuff this time."

"But the important thing is, you finally asked her, right?" asked Zack.

"About that…" Marcus trailed off.

"Dude!" exclaimed Zack. "This was your chance! What happened?"

"Isn't it obvious?" complained Marcus. "I was going to ask her this morning, but she told me I was going on this trip with her before I could say anything. I thought I would get the chance to ask her during the trip, but I had no idea how exhausting an experience it would be. I guess I got so worn out that I forgot."

"Hey, don't give up," said Addison. "You've still got time."

"Yeah," agreed Woody. "Even I got a date to prom." Addison turned to Woody and smiled as they held hands .

"Hey, here she comes," said Cody as he was folding towels. Everyone turned to see London approaching. "Now's your chance."

London greeted everyone, saying, "Hi, guys."

"Hey, London," said Marcus with a smile. "Hey, listen, I was wondering…"

Marcus was interrupted by the sound of someone screaming. The kids all turned to see what was going on and their jaws dropped at what they saw.

Several grey creatures had appeared on the Sky Deck and were throwing tables and chairs around. However, they didn't seem interested in attacking any of the people. The twins and their friends quickly got behind the bar. "What are those things?" asked Maya.

"I don't know, but's let's just hope they don't come this way," answered Zack.

The Ranger group approached, having heard the screams. They stopped suddenly when they saw the grey creatures. "Putties?" asked Tommy in surprise. "That's impossible!"

"Putties?" asked Phil. "You mean the same Putties that Rita and Zedd used to employ?"

"Where did they come from?" asked Kimberly. "And who's controlling them?"

"I don't know," answered Jason. "But right now, they don't appear to be attacking anybody. They're just trashing the place."

"They look like they're looking for something," said Conner.

"But what?" asked Ethan.

The answer came when the Putties spotted the group of former Rangers.

"I think they were looking for us," said Kira.

As the Putties came running towards them, Jason said, "For those of you who've never fought the Putties before, go for the Z."

"Right," said Leo with a nod. "Let's take it to them!"

With that, Jason, Tommy, Kimberly, Adam, Leo, Karone, Conner, Ethan, and Kira began to engage the Putties. Phil, Hayley, Krista, and Angie stayed back as the others fought. The Tipton gang watched in amazement as the former Rangers tore into the Putties.

As the fight was going on, Moseby, Kirby Morris, and Emma Tutweiller approached. Seeing the area around the smoothie bar trashed, Miss Tutweiller asked, "What happened here?"

"Zack has gone too far this time!" exclaimed Moseby. "When I get my hands on him…"

"Um, Mr. Moseby," interrupted Kirby. "I think I know what caused this, and it wasn't Zack."

"Well, if it wasn't that hooligan, who could it possibly be?" asked Moseby.

"I'm going to take a guess and say those things."

Finally noticing the Putties, Emma screamed as Moseby asked, "My goodness, what are those things?"

After a few minutes, all of the Putties were defeated. Each former Ranger hit the Z-spots on their chests, which caused them to disintegrate. When the Putties were gone, Moseby, Kirby, and Miss Tutweiller approached the Ranger group as the teens remained behind the smoothie bar. "Alright, what's going on here?" asked Moseby. "And what were those things?"

The former Rangers looked at each other. Finally, Jason answered, "They're called Putties. They were foot soldiers of the evil space aliens Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Zedd and Rita were foes of the original Power Rangers."

"I remember those days," said Miss Tutweiller with a nod. "But I thought they were gone forever?"

"So did we," admitted Kimberly. "That's the first time I can remember seeing any Putties since 1995."

Finally, the kids approached. "You guys were awesome!" exclaimed Zack.

"But you fought those things as if you done so before," said Cody.

"We have," admitted Adam. "Jason, Kim, Tommy, and I all went to high school in Angel Grove. That was where most of the attacks took place."

"But you seemed to know how to get rid of them," said Bailey. "It looked to us like you knew hitting them in the Z-spot on their chests was their weakness."

"We'd fought the Putties before when they would attack at random," said Tommy. "While the Power Rangers were the ones who would fight them most of the time, they couldn't always be around, which is a lucky thing that most of us know martial arts. We discovered the Z-spot was their weakness by accident. That's how we knew how to stop them."

"To be honest, we weren't sure hitting the Z would work this time," added Jason. "We're just fortunate that it did."

"I didn't think Power Rangers had been around that long," said Woody in surprise.

"Actually, from what I've heard, the first known Power Rangers showed up around 1993," said Addison.

"Well, let's just hope we don't see them anymore this week," said Moseby. He then looked at his watch and said, "Alright, Zack, Cody, Maya, you can punch out, your shifts are over. I'll get someone to clean up this mess." Zack, Cody, and Maya nodded as they went to punch out.

As Phil, Hayley, Krista, and Angie approached their friends, Phil said, "Now that that's over, what's say we go get some dinner?" His friends nodded in agreement.

As the Ranger group began to depart, London spoke up. "Oh, Angie, Angie!" Angie turned to London. "Do you think you could do my show tomorrow at 5:00?"

Angie looked at Ethan before looking back at London. Smiling, she answered, "Yeah, that'd be great."

"Great!" said London with a smile. "Oh, and don't forget to bring a guest." She then walked away, leaving Angie surprised and confused.

Kira and Adam then approached. Kira said, "Don't worry, Angie, we got your back."

Angie sighed in relief. "Thanks, guys, you saved my tail."

"What are friends for?" asked Adam as he patted Angie on the shoulder.

As the Ranger group walked towards their intended restaurant, Hayley asked, "Who do you think sent those Putties?"

"Normally, I would suspect Zedd, but we know that he was purified by Zordon's wave," said Tommy.

"The only other possibility I could think of is Thrax," added Adam. "But I know that Sentinel Knight destroyed him."

"Even if it's not Zedd or Thrax, it could still be someone who wants revenge on us in their name," said Karone. "The question is who?"

"So, what do we do now?" asked Krista.

"Right now, there isn't much that we can do except stay on our guard," said Jason. "And hope for the best." His friends all nodded in agreement.

Zack, Cody, and Maya met up with their friends and were heading out for dinner themselves. However, Bailey noticed Cody had a far-away look on his face. "Cody?" Cody didn't respond. "Cody?" Cody finally turned to his girlfriend. Concerned, Bailey asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Cody. "It's just that the way those guys talked about those Putties and the Power Rangers. I feel like they know more than they're telling. I think they're hiding something."

"What gives you that idea?" asked Marcus in confusion.

"I'm not exactly sure," admitted Cody. "I just hope I'm wrong." Cody's friends all looked at each other.

Little did the Ranger group or the Tipton gang realize that they were being watched. Having seen the whole thing unfold, a dark voice said, "Yes. I've found them. And they came to the rescue, just as I knew they would. And soon, I will have my revenge." The unknown figure then laughed.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Evil Returns

**Chapter 4: Evil Returns**

The next day, Angie was in London and Bailey's cabin setting everything up for London's show. After figuring out what did what and what everything was for, she was confident that she was ready. Five minutes before showtime, London walked in, asking, "Where's my guest?"

"It's taken care of," reassured Angie. "Give me a minute." She then pulled out her cell phone and made a quick call, whispering so that London couldn't hear her. Once she hung up, she said, "Okay, we're good to go. Just one more thing." She then took London's small microphone and put it on her dress, exactly where London wanted it. She then got behind the camera. "Alright, here we go, in 5, 4, 3, 2,…"

The show's theme music began. "Hi, London-Lovers! Welcome to Yay, Me! Starring London Tipton! I'm your host, London Tipton! First up is London's Mailbag!"

Tommy, Jason, and Hayley were watching in their suite. Jason said, "I sure hope Angie realizes what she's gotten herself into."

Hayley just shrugged and said, "Well, there's no going back now."

"I just hope London doesn't do anything to make her guests mad," added Tommy.

Ethan, Conner, Krista, Leo, and Karone were watching in the suite belonging to Conner's group. "I hope Angie doesn't regret this," sighed Krista.

"Hey, don't worry, she'll be good," said Ethan.

"I don't get why people watch this, though," said Karone. "Right now, all she's doing is talking about herself."

"That's usually what she does," said Conner. "Either that, or she'll complain about something she doesn't like."

"And how many people watch this show?" asked Leo.

"Millions, apparently," answered Krista as she rolled her eyes.

Kimberly and Phil were watching in their room. "What do you suppose London has in mind?" asked Phil

"I'm not sure," admitted Kim. "Let's just hope it's not too bad."

Zack, Cody, and the others were watching from the smoothie bar. "Wow, Angie's really good," said Cody. "Look at how good the picture quality is."

"Yeah, she's a natural," agreed Bailey.

"Will you two quit it with the tech talk?" asked Zack as he rolled his eyes.

The door to London's cabin opened, surprising her. But she smiled and quickly changed the subject. "As you all know, I hate going to this stupid sea school. But what I don't hate is that the Seven Seas High Prom is coming up on Saturday! In fact, today's guests will be performing for us while we dance the night away. London-Lovers, please welcome Kira Ford and Adam Park!" Kira and Adam then walked into view. "Welcome, Kira and Adam!"

"Thanks, London, we're glad to be here," said Kira.

"Yeah, and we hope to put on a good show for you this Saturday," added Adam.

"You'd better, or I just might get my daddy to make you both disappear," responded London. This caused Kira and Adam to look at each other nervously. But they were pulled out of their nervousness when London spoke again. "But aside from being singers, I also hear that both of you are into martial arts. Am I right?"

"Yeah, we are," answered Kira. "Although Adam's better at it than I am."

"Think your viewers would mind if I showed them some moves?" asked Adam.

"Sure," answered London with a smile. "Go right ahead!"

London and Kira moved out of the way, giving Adam some room. He then proceeded to demonstrate several punches and kicks, which amazed London.

Her friends were in awe as well as they watched. "Whoa!" cried Marcus. "He's really good!"

"We all saw how well he and his friends did last night against those Putties," said Maya. "But this is unbelievable!"

Once Adam was done, London nodded and said, "Nice. Well, that's all the time we have. See you next time!" As the theme music played and London did her dance, Kira and Adam could only watch with raised eyebrows.

Once the show was off the air, Angie said, "And that's a wrap. That was fun. Thanks for giving me this chance, London."

"You don't have to thank me," said London. "Just remember when you become famous in Hollywood that London Tipton made you a star."

Angie wasn't sure what to say, so she responded with, "Okay. I'll do that." They then shook hands before Angie left with Kira and Adam.

As Angie, Adam, and Kira went to rejoin their friends, they decided to stop by the smoothie bar. Bailey said, "That was a good show, Angie. You're a natural."

"Thanks," said Angie with a smile. "This was my first time ever doing a web show. I've actually made several short films, many of which are on YouTube or elsewhere on the web."

"Really?" asked Woody in surprise. "What kinds of films?"

"I've done martial arts films, superhero films, comedy, sci-fi, lots of different genres."

Angie, Adam, and Kira's friends then joined them. Krista said, "Good job, Angie. That actually went better than I thought."

Ethan then interjected, "I heard you all talking about Angie's work. Did you know that when she was in film school, she came in third place in the Coca-Cola Refreshing Filmmaker's contest?"

"Wow!" said Addison in amazement. "Could you show us some of your work?"

"Sure," said Angie with a smile. "I'll write down some of the names of my films and you can check them out."

But before she could do so, more Putties showed up. The people on the Sky Deck screamed and started running. "Get out of here," said Jason to the Tipton crew. He, Kim, Tommy, Kira, Adam, Leo, Karone, Conner, and Ethan began to fight the Putties while Hayley, Phil, Krista, and Angie got out of harm's way, not realizing that their new young friends had decided to hide behind the smoothie bar again.

As the fight was going on, Moseby, Miss Tutweiller, and Kirby came by. "What's all the commotion?" demanded Moseby.

Miss Tutweiller gasped. "Them again?"

"They just keep popping up out of the woodwork," said Kirby.

Cody then stood up, saying, "Guys, over here, quickly." Moseby, Tut, and Kirby did so, not knowing what else to do. The group continued peering over the counter, watching the fight.

Jason punched and kicked several Putties hard. One came charging at him, only to run into the former Red and Gold Ranger's fist…right in the Z-spot.

More Putties tried to surround Tommy, but he took them all down with a spinning kick. Another came up from behind, but Tommy grabbed its arm and flipped it onto the ground, hitting the Z-spot once it landed.

Kimberly gracefully avoided the attacks. She punched one Putty in the Z-spot, then kicked another in the Z-spot as it tried to charge her.

Adam avoided the punch of one Putty, then threw it into some more. He then jumped towards two more, landing both fists into their Z-spots.

Leo used several kicks to take multiple Putties down. He kicked a charging Putty in the Z-spot, then hit another in the Z-spot as it stood up.

Karone did a cartwheel as Putties tried to attack her. She then kicked one in the Z-spot, flipped another one onto the ground and punched its Z-spot.

Conner punched down several Putties then did a jumping kick, landing both feet into the Z-spots of two Putties.

Kira punched and kicked several Putties down. She ducked a charging Putty as it tried to kick her, hitting the Z-spot of one of its own comrades! As she stood up, she smirked and said, "Thanks," before kicking it in the Z-spot.

Ethan punched down two Putties, then took down two more with a roundhouse kick. Two more tried to charge him, but he landed both fists into the Z-spots.

Soon, all of the Putties were defeated. Seeing that the coast was clear, the Tipton crew was about to approach the Ranger group when the sky got dark. Thunder started rumbling, lightning started flashing, and the ship shook as Hayley, Phil, Krista, and Angie rejoined their friends. "Now what?" asked Phil

The same question was on the minds of Zack, Cody, and their friends as they could only watch what was happening. When the ship finally stopped shaking, lightning struck the Sky Deck, causing everyone to shield their eyes. When they looked in front of them, Kimberly gasped as Jason, Tommy, and Adam stood there speechless. "It can't be," said Adam barely above a whisper.

Kira, noticing the look on her husband's face, asked, "Tommy? What is it? Who is it?"

"Someone I never thought I'd see again," answered Tommy.

Sitting in front of them was a throne with a metallic Z on the back. Lightning appeared to course through the Z. Slowly, the throne turned around, revealing the person on it. It was a skinless man, with metal sticking out of different parts of his body and tubes with an unknown liquid flowing through them. His face had a small metal grill and his eyes were nothing more than a red visor. The top of his head was adorned with a piece of horn-like metal with a small Z near the top. Sitting in his lap was a large snake. The person lifted the snake as he stood up. Red energy coursed through the snake, transforming it into a large silver staff with a blade on the bottom and a Z on top. Setting the bottom of the staff down, the newcomer chuckled as he saw the looks on the faces of Jason, Kimberly, Tommy, and Adam. Finally, he spoke.

"Hello, Rangers."

Hayley reluctantly asked her husband, "Jason, is that who I think it is?" She already knew the answer, but she had to ask.

Jason responded with only one word:

"Zedd."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Explanations

**Chapter 5: Explanations**

The twins and their friends could only stare in awe and horror at the figure nearby. Moseby, Tutweiller, and Kirby were old enough to remember the name of Lord Zedd, but this was the first time any of them had seen him in person.

Zedd chuckled before he spoke. "Well, I can tell I'm the last one any of you expected to see."

"But that's impossible," said Kimberly. "You're no longer evil!"

Zedd laughed. "Oh, Kimmy, are you really that naïve? Evil such as mine can never truly be destroyed forever. Isn't that right, Karone?" He laughed again as Karone paled. Leo grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Karone gratefully squeezed back as neither she nor her husband took their eyes off of Zedd.

The other Rangers and their friends looked at each other before Tommy took charge. "Get on with it, Zedd. What do you want?"

Zedd responded, "Oh, I think you already know the answer to that, Tommy: Revenge."

"So, how did you get your body back?" asked Adam.

"Well, that was the hard part. I'll admit, for the first few years after Zordon's wave stripped me of my power, I led a quiet, peaceful existence. But the darkness remained in my subconsciousness. After I was purified, I retained some magical ability, though not nearly enough to resume my conquest of the Universe. But as time went on, I yearned for the darkness again. I yearned for the power. I yearned for revenge. Until finally, I began searching for a way to restore myself. And I decided to start by teleporting to Eltar, Zordon's home world. I studied endlessly, trying to find something, anything that would give me back all that I'd lost. Finally, I discovered a jewel that would do just that. The problem was, I could only unlock its power with strong magic. And the magic I possessed wasn't strong enough. But once I learned that Thrax was free, I knew that if I could retrieve his staff, I would finally be able to get my revenge. So, in a way, I must thank you, Adam and Kira, for helping to destroy my so-called 'son.' I kept myself in hiding during that battle, and when the Sentinel Knight destroyed him, I quickly retrieved his staff and teleported out before any of you could spot me. And just as I'd hoped, the staff allowed me to unlock the power of jewel, restoring me to my glory. And now, I am once again and forevermore, Lord Zedd, emperor of all I see!"

Zedd laughed again as the Rangers looked at each other and the Tipton gang looked at each other as well, trying to wrap their heads around all of this. Their attention quickly diverted, however, when Kira spoke. "So, why have you only decided to come after us now?"

"After I got my body back, I spent the next four years gathering some additional…resources," answered Zedd. "But now that I'm ready, mark my words, Rangers, I will strike soon. And when I do…you'll never see it coming." He laughed once more as he sat back down. His throne slowly spun around before he finally disappeared.

Once Zedd was gone, the light started to come back. When it did, Conner asked, "So, what do we do now?"

Before anyone could answer, Cody spoke up, surprising them. "First of all, I think you guys all have some explaining to do."

The Ranger group was surprised to see their new friends approaching. "How much of that did you guys hear?" asked Ethan.

"All of it," answered Bailey.

"And what's all this talk about Rangers?" asked Mr. Moseby, although he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

The Ranger group looked at each other. They knew they had no choice but to tell these people the truth. Sighing, Tommy said, "Let's head back to our suite. We'll tell you everything there."

Once everyone was gathered in the Atlantis Suite, the entire Tipton group began talking simultaneously. Jason yelled, "Hold it, hold it, HOLD IT!" Once everyone got quiet, he said, "Look, what we're about to tell you is never to leave this room. What you are about to learn is something that most of us have kept a secret for half of our lives, partly out of necessity and partly out of habit."

"If our secret got into the wrong hands, our lives would never be the same," added Kimberly. "So, who wants to go first?"

"I will," said Jason. "I'm Jason Lee Scott, the original Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and the second Gold Zeo Ranger."

"I'm Kimberly Hart, the original Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger."

"I'm Adam Park, the second Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, the Green Zeo Ranger, and the first Green Turbo Ranger."

"I'm Tommy Oliver, the Green and White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, the Red Zeo Ranger, the first Red Turbo Ranger, and the Black Dino Thunder Ranger."

Jason smirked and added, "Also known as the infamous Technicolor Tommy." Tommy shook his head and smacked his best friend on the arm. Everyone else got a chuckle out of that.

Finally, Leo spoke up. "I'm Leo Corbett, the Red Galaxy Ranger."

Everyone looked at Karone expectantly. Sighing, Karone reluctantly replied, "I'm Karone of planet KO-35, formerly known as Astronema, and the second Pink Galaxy Ranger."

"Wait, you mean you're an alien?" asked Zack. "Sweet!"

"You don't look like an alien," said Woody.

"Well, what does an alien look like?" asked Karone in confusion

Miss Tutweiller, however, had something else to say. "Wait a minute. I remember Astronema. Th…that was you?" Karone could only nod sadly as Emma covered her mouth in disbelief.

Conner then spoke up, saying, "Moving on, I'm Conner McKnight, the Red Dino Thunder Ranger."

"I'm Ethan James, the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger."

"And I'm Kira Ford, the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger."

"What about the rest of you?" asked Maya, looking at Hayley, Phil, Krista, and Angie.

"What, us?" asked Angie. "Oh, no, we're not Rangers. We're just among the select few who know who they are."

"I know I was unhappy at first when I found out," said Krista. "But Conner knew that for the sake of our relationship, I had to know."

"Same with me and Kim," added Phil.

"However, I've known longer than the rest," said Hayley. "I met Tommy in college and I was the Dino Thunder team's technical adviser."

Tommy then pulled out a disc and said, "Here, watch this. This will tell you everything you need to know." He popped it into a laptop and the Tipton crew watched an updated version of Tommy's video diary of the history of the Power Rangers.

When it got to In Space, Bailey saw an image and cried out, "Stop right there!" The video was paused at the point where Astronema was introduced. Turning to the former villainess, Bailey tentatively asked, "That's you?"

Karone nodded and admitted, "Sadly, yes."

"Just keep watching," said Tommy as he restarted the video.

However, unlike the video diary Conner, Ethan, and Kira had seen when they first became Rangers, it only went all the way up to Lost Galaxy, then skipped ahead to Dino Thunder, stopping after that. The other Ranger teams weren't really a part of their particular group and Tommy and his friends had agreed that in a situation like this, their identities shouldn't really be spread around to civilians.

As their new friends tried to process what they had just seen, Kira smirked and said, "Speechless. Just like we were."

Addison was the first to find her voice. "I…I can't believe you guys are superheroes!"

"Were, Addison," corrected Kimberly. "Not anymore."

"I thought you guys were hiding something," said Cody. "But I had no idea it would be this."

"Yeah," agreed Bailey. "Just think, guys, without them, none of us would be here." Her friends could only nod humbly.

"Unbelievable," said Kirby as he shook his head. "I can't believe I'm actually talking to real live superheroes!"

"Question now is, what do you plan to do about Zedd?" asked Marcus.

"Honestly, we have no idea," admitted Jason. "Without powers, there's really not much we CAN do."

"Why don't you just pay him to leave you alone?" asked London. Everyone looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "What?"

"London, do you REALLY think this guy cares about money?" asked Maya.

Actually getting the point for once, London said, "I guess that's a no, huh?"

The former Rangers looked at each other. With Zedd back, they had no idea what to do. However, Adam decided to speak up. "Listen, now that you guys know, you have to promise us that you'll never tell this to anyone. I hope we can trust you guys."

"I know somebody here who can't be trusted with this," said Moseby as he looked at Zack. "However, in this case, I guess there really isn't much choice, is there?"

"Look, Zedd's going to find out that you guys know, if he doesn't know already," said Kimberly. "So, I suggest that all of us try to stick together as much as possible. We have no idea when Zedd will strike, so hopefully, with all of us together, he won't catch us off-guard." Everyone quickly agreed that this was the way to go. With no way of knowing when Zedd would attack, this growing group of friends silently vowed they would have each others backs.

However, from his old base on the moon, Zedd watched the whole thing via a beam from his visor. "So, a group of kids have learned the Rangers' secrets, have they? Well, it looks like I'll have an audience when my revenge is complete. I'm going to enjoy seeing the looks on their faces as I put an end to their so-called 'heroes.'" He laughed maniacally, in anticipation of sweet revenge.

**TO** **BE** **CONTINUED**


	6. Surprises in the Phillipines

**Chapter 6: Surprises in the Phillipines**

Over the next two days, the Ranger group and the Tipton group continued to have fun while keeping their guard up. They were now in the Phillipines, hanging out on one of the beaches. Moseby, Miss Tutweiller, and Kirby had to stay on the ship for obvious reasons, but the rest were having fun. London was lying in the sun while the others did other things.

Bailey, Maya, and Karone were buiding sandcastles. They had just finished a big one and were laughing about it. Noticing Karone's enthusiasm, Bailey said, "Wow, Karone! You're like a really big kid!"

Karone's laughter soon disappeared. This caused Bailey and Maya to look at her in concern. Before they could ask about it, Karone said, "Leo said the same thing once." She noticed a group of small children playing nearby. Motioning towards them, she said, "Darkonda kidnapped me when I was about their age. It was because of him that I became Astronema and learned to be evil." Turning back to the two girls, she continued. "I never really had a childhood." Her smile returned as she added, "I guess I've spent the last thirteen years making up for it."

This got a smile out of Bailey and Maya. Maya's smile disappeared again as she said, "I can't imagine having to grow up like that…taken away from your home and family. And to have your innocence taken away from you at such a young age…"

Karone walked over to Maya and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. You're lucky, both of you. For a long time, I carried a lot of guilt over what I'd done. But in spite of my crimes, I learned that you can begin again. Now come on, let's see if we can top this sandcastle." Bailey and Maya smiled as the three of them continued to play.

Most of the others were playing volleyball. The ball hit the ground after going out of bounds and Phil went to pick it up. When he did, he noticed the waves crashing on the beach and got an idea. "Hey, guys." The others turned to him. "Any of you got your camera phone on you?"

"I got mine," said Ethan. "What for?"

"Take my picture," said Phil with a smile. He then did the Randy Orton pose as he waited for Ethan to take the picture.

Once it was done, Kim shook her head and said, "What a ham."

Phil smirked and said, "Says you, valley girl." After a collective chuckle, the game continued.

As she laid back, London was on her phone. "Okay, is everything good to go? Good. I'll see you Saturday." She smiled as she added, "Yes, I think everyone will be pleasantly surprised. See you then. Bye." She then hung up and continued to relax.

Jason, Tommy, Leo, and Cody were manning a nearby grill. "Man, Cody, the burgers smell great thanks to that spice mixture you came up with," said Jason with a smile.

"Yeah, you could definitely give Kai a run for his money," said Leo.

"Kai, he was the Blue Ranger for you team, right?" asked Cody.

"Right," confirmed Leo with a nod. He then smiled and admitted, "Although when I first met him, I never would have pegged him for a chef. We didn't get off to the best of starts."

"Yeah, especially since you stowed away to get on Terra Venture," added Tommy with a smirk.

"You stowed away?" asked Cody in shock.

"Hey, it was a great opportunity, and I wasn't going to miss it," defended Leo with a shrug. "Besides, if I hadn't, I never would have become a Ranger or met Karone."

Cody nodded in understanding. "I still can't believe that Rocky DeSantos, one of my favorite Food Network chefs, used to be a Power Ranger!"

"A lot of us have gone on to do great things since hanging up our helmets," said Tommy.

"Yeah," agreed Jason. "When your first job is saving the world, you feel like you can do anything. Is it about ready?"

After checking over the burgers, Cody answered, "Yeah. Give me a minute and we'll be ready to eat."

"Come and get it, guys!" Leo called out.

"Alright, let's eat!" exclaimed Zack as he and the others began to gather.

As everyone was eating, Conner said, "Wow, Cody, your friends said you were good, but I didn't realize you were this good!"

"I know," said Krista with a smile. "Those are the best burgers I've ever eaten."

"So, Bailey, is cooking one of the things you and Cody compete in?" asked Angie.

"No, Cody wins this hands-down," answered Bailey. "I can't even make toast."

After eating, everyone was cleaning up and preparing to head back to the boat when suddenly, Zedd and some Putties showed up! This caused most of the other people on the beach to scream and run. "Attack!" cried Zedd.

"Spread out!" yelled Tommy. He, Jason, Kimberly, Karone, Ethan, and Kira began tearing into the Putties while Adam, Leo, and Conner did their best to try and protect the ones who couldn't fight.

After getting kicked back, Kira cried, "There's too many of them!"

"Keep trying!" encouraged Kim.

Jason and Tommy had just thrown some Putties into each other before turning to Zedd. "You're next, Zedd!" threatened Jason.

Zedd just laughed and said, "Do you really think you can handle me without your powers, Jason? Tommy could barely hold his own against me with them, but now, I'm stronger than before!" He then fired a shot from his staff, but Jason and Tommy were able to duck.

"You missed," said Tommy.

"But I won't!" cried a voice from behind. Jason and Tommy turned around, only to be simultaneously kicked in the chest. They looked up and were shocked to see Goldar standing before them! Having just drop-kicked both of his old adversaries down, Goldar laughed and asked, "Miss me?"

As the fight went on, Woody said, "This doesn't look good, guys."

"I know," said London. "The guys are getting their butts kicked."

"Come on, guys, we can help!" exclaimed Zack as he took charge. He then punched a charging Putty right in the Z. "Whoa," whispered Zack in surprise.

"He's right, guys," added Maya. "We can do this!" She then began fighting the Putties, using self-defense techniques that she'd learned. Being from New York, her parents had insisted she took plenty of self-defense classes. And right now, she was grateful that they had.

Addison began wildly throwing punches, but made sure everyone of them counted. Cody and Bailey stood back-to-back as they did their best to take care of each other. Woody, on the other hand, cowered as he tried to hide behind the others. Phil, Marcus, Angie, Krista, and a reluctant London also stuck together as they tried to fend off their attackers.

"Man, these guys don't know when to quit," said an exasperated Marcus.

"Well, look at it this way," said Addison. "It can't get any worse, right?"

"Look out!" cried Zack and Cody in unison. Everyone ducked just in time and looked to see who was standing before them.

"You were saying?" asked Phil.

Adam, Leo, and Conner stepped in front to confront the newcomer. It was a female in gold armor. Recognizing her, Adam hissed, "Scorpina."

"That's right," said Scorpina. "I'm back, and this time, we're going to finish you off once and for all!" She then fired a shot from her hand, causing everyone to duck again.

"Let's run for it!" cried Hayley. However, they didn't get far when another figure appeared before them.

Krista gasped. Seeing the new villain standing before them brought up some bad memories for her. Barely speaking above a whisper, all she could say was, "Zeltrax."

Eventually, though, the Putties were stopped. Jason and Kimberly went to help out against Scorpina and Zeltrax while Karone, Ethan, and Kira stayed with Tommy to deal with Zedd and Goldar. "Alright, ugly, you're going down!" declared Ethan.

"I don't think so!" countered Zedd. "I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve. Say hello to an old friend, Karone!" Another figure appeared, causing Karone to gasp: Astronema!

Astronema smirked and said, "Once evil, always evil!" She then fired a shot from her Wrath Staff, causing the four former Rangers to duck. This, however, gave Goldar the opportunity to fire a beam from his sword. His beam began pulling Tommy and Karone towards him.

"Tommy!" cried Kira. She and Ethan tried to run to Tommy and Karone's aid, but were cut off as some of Astronema's old Quantrons appeared. "No!" cried Kira as Tommy and Karone were teleported away by Goldar.

"Karone!" yelled Leo as he tried to run to his wife's aid. But it was not to be as some of the Quantrons stepped in front of him and simultaneously kicked him in the chest, knocking him down.

Zedd laughed and said, "I have the two traitors. And soon, final victory shall be mine!" He and Astronema laughed before teleporting away, along with some of the Quantrons.

While this was going on, the remaining Quantrons cut off the other former Rangers from their friends as Scorpina grabbed Bailey and Woody, while Zeltrax grabbed Krista and Hayley.

"Bailey! No!" cried Cody as he tried to get through the Quantrons, but couldn't.

"Woody!" cried Addison as tears threatened to fall. Even her 83 pounds of pure power couldn't overcome the Quantrons.

"Krista!" yelled Conner.

"Hayley!" cried Jason helplessly. Neither he nor Conner could reach their wives, despite their best efforts.

While most of the other non-Rangers were able to avoid being captured, London and Marcus weren't so lucky as the Quantrons grabbed them.

"London! Marcus!" yelled Zack in concern.

"Let us go," said Scorpina. "Lord Zedd got who he came for."

"Yes," agreed Zeltrax. "And soon, total victory will be ours!" With that, Scorpina and the remaining Quantrons teleported out with their hostages, while Zeltrax took his hostages with him through a red invisi-portal.

When the villains were gone, everyone gathered together to regroup. Jason went to Cody and Addison. "It's okay, guys. Don't worry, we'll get Bailey and Woody back."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Addison as she tried to fight back her tears.

"Trust us," said Leo. "We'll find a way. We always do."

"He's right," added Conner. "We will find a way to save our friends. We have to."

Phil approached his wife and asked, "Kim, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Kimberly with a nod. "But what are we going to do now?"

Surprisingly, Adam was the one to speak up next. "I think there's only one thing we can do. Kira, let's get back to your suite. I think it's time."

After regaining her composure, Kira nodded and said, "Yeah, let's get back."

"What's going on here?" asked Zack. It amazed even him after what had just happened that Adam and Kira could be so calm.

"What's it time for?" asked Maya.

Adam smirked and answered, "You'll see."

On the moon, the group that had been captured were thrown into a cell. Bailey went up to the door and yelled, "Let us out of here!"

"Sorry, no can do," taunted Goldar as he waved the keys in front of them.

"What do you plan to do to us?" asked Karone. "How are you three still alive? And how can you be here, Astronema?"

"Zedd intends to make both you and Tommy pay for betraying the forces of evil," answered Scorpina. "As for how we're alive, I was never hit by Zordon's wave. While it's true that most of the evil forces in the Universe were either destroyed or purified, there were some places where his wave could not reach. I was one of the fortunate few who was out of reach."

"As for us, after Zedd got his power and body back, he went to one of his Dark Dimensions," continued Goldar. "The Graveyard Dimension, where he sent you once, Tommy."

"I remember," said Tommy. It had been one his toughest battles as he had fought several reincarnated monsters there one Halloween night.

"He found our spirits there, and it was child's play for him to simply bring us back with his magic," finished Zeltrax.

"As for me, Zedd managed to obtain a sample of your DNA, Karone," began Astronema, as she said her counterpart's name through clenched teeth. "It wasn't easy to come across, but once he did, he paid a top scientist to create me. I am everything you once were, with none of your weaknesses."

"But what's all this got to do with us?" asked Woody.

"Zedd thought it would be entertaining to have an audience," answered Scorpina. "You will all bear witness as Tommy and Karone will suffer unimaginable pain. And when the time comes, they will both perish!"

"You're sick, you know that?" asked Marcus.

"But, of course," said Goldar with a laugh. "That's what we live for!" He, Scorpina, Astronema, and Zeltrax all laughed.

"You won't get away with this!" yelled Hayley. "The others will stop you! They always do!"

"Yeah!" agreed London. "You'll never win!"

"Just watch," said Goldar. He then laughed again.

"But there's one thing I don't understand," said Tommy. "Why are you involved in this, Zeltrax? You didn't like working for Mesogog. Why would you work for Zedd?"

"Because he promised me that I would be the one to finally finish you off," answered Zeltrax. "It was an offer I couldn't refuse."

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have plans to make," said Scorpina. "Let's go." With that, the four villains walked away.

"We have to get out of here," said Krista. "But how?"

Tommy just stared out of the cell. He had no answer.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. The Power is Back!

**Chapter 7: The Power is Back!**

Back on the S. S. Tipton, Moseby immediately noticed that something was amiss. He immediately walked over to his friends and acquaintances and asked, "What happened?"

"We were attacked on the beach," answered Jason. "Zedd appeared along with some old enemies from the past. They captured Tommy, Karone, Hayley, Krista, London, Bailey, Woody, and Marcus."

"Oh, dear," said Moseby nervously. "If Mr. Tipton finds out that London's been kidnapped, he'll have my head!"

"Calm down, Mr. Moseby," said Leo. "Right now, we need you to call Kirby and Miss Tutweiller and let them know what's going on. After that, we want the three of you to meet us in the Atlantis Suite."

Back on the moon, most of the hostages were wracking their brains, trying to come up with a way to escape. London, however, just sat in the corner on the cold stone floor, sobbing. Marcus walked over to her and stooped down, saying, "Hey, don't cry. We're going to be alright."

Looking up, London asked, "How do you know? Do you know how it makes me feel, knowing that I may miss prom? Knowing that I may never see my friends or my daddy again?"

"Yes, I do know how you feel," countered Marcus. "How do you think I feel about the possibility that I may never see my own family again? Or my friends, for that matter? And besides, somebody has to believe we're going to be alright. Right?"

This got a small smile out of London. "Yeah, I guess you're right." The two of them then hugged.

When they pulled apart, Marcus took a deep breath. It was now or never, he decided. "London, look, I know this isn't the best time, nor is it under the best of circumstances, but I've been meaning to ask…will you go to the prom with me?"

London's smile grew wider as she answered, "Of course, I will. I was wondering when you were going to ask."

This surprised Marcus. "Wait…you knew?"

London just laughed. "Of course I did, silly. I may be dumb, but I'm not as oblivious as everybody thinks I am. Why do you think I agreed to let you be my pack mule the other day? It was so obvious that you wanted to ask me. It was more obvious than Zack's crush on Maya or Cody and Bailey's crushes on each other."

"It was, wasn't it?" conceded Marcus. "I'm sorry I took so long, but I either kept forgetting or getting nervous."

"It's okay," said London with a nod. "The important thing is that you finally did. Now, shut up and kiss me!" Marcus was more than willing to oblige.

Krista watched the scene and, despite the circumstances, couldn't help but smile. Sure, London was a spoiled rich brat, but maybe, she thought to herself, she wasn't so conceited after all. However, her smile disappeared as she turned and stepped away from the others.

Seeing this, Tommy walked over to her and said, "Hey, are you alright?"

Krista looked up at her former science teacher and nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I guess seeing Zeltrax again brought up some bad memories for me. I remember when he first captured me. He stole that old tree I had been trying to save, used me as bait, and even threw me off a cliff. I had nightmares for a while after that."

"I know how you feel," said Tommy with a nod. "I had nightmares too after my stint as the evil Green Ranger. It took a long time for me to get over the guilt I felt over what I'd done. Don't worry, we'll get out of this somehow." Krista couldn't help but smile.

Woody was cowering in one corner and blabbing, "Man, I wish I had something to eat. Anything to distract me from this."

"Hey, we're going to be alright, trust me," said Hayley as she tried to comfort him.

"How?" asked Woody. "Those guys have the keys, none of your friends have powers anymore. It's hopeless! Hopeless, I tell you! Hopeless!"

"Hey!" yelled Bailey as she turned Woody's head to face her. "Don't you ever say it's hopeless, you hear me? If you really think that it's hopeless, then Zedd's already won!"

"She's right, Woody," agreed Hayley. "You gotta believe." Woody reluctantly nodded. Hayley then turned to the others. "Any ideas, guys? I'm all ears."

Finally, Karone looked up. "Maybe I have one. It's a longshot, but…" She then stepped into the center of the cell and began concentrating. Flashes of purple began coursing through her hands as a long silver staff appeared.

Seeing the staff, Hayley asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

Karone nodded. "This is my old Wrath Staff. When I was Astronema, this was my primary weapon. After Zordon's wave cleansed me, like Zedd, I retained some magical ability. However, not only was my magic weak, I rarely used it because it would leave me drained. For a long time, the only thing I used my magic for was teleportation, which is how I traveled from world to world before becoming a Ranger. But even that was taxing for me. Thankfully, after I became a Ranger, my use of magic was no longer necessary. As for the staff itself, I haven't used it since I was purified, because I thought maybe it's power would possibly corrupt me again. But I never got rid of it because I thought it might come in handy."

Back on the boat, everyone was now gathered in the Atlantis Suite. "So, now that we're all here, what's the plan?" asked Cody.

"Four years ago, Kira and I were recruited to help battle Zedd's son Thrax by a being named the Sentinel Knight," answered Adam.

"He was able to temporarily restore our powers," added Kira as she was sifting through her stuff. "After Thrax was defeated, he gave us some special signal devices to contact him should we ever need him again." She then approached with said device.

"And right now, we certainly do need him," said Conner with a nod. Kira then activated the device and the room started to shake…

Back on the moon, Zedd and crew were discussing their plans when the Lunar Palace started to shake. "What's going on?" asked Goldar.

Standing up and walking over to the balcony, Zedd shot a beam from his visor and said, "I'll get to the bottom of this." However, he didn't like what he found. "NO!" yelled Zedd as he slammed his fist on the balcony. "It's the Sentinel Knight!"

"Who's that?" asked the Astronema clone.

Scorpina was the one to answer. "The Sentinel Knight is a being of immense power. If he restores the other Rangers' powers, everything will be ruined!" The shaking then stopped.

"Goldar, Scorpina, retrieve our hostages," ordered Zedd. "Even if the other Rangers get their powers back, we will ensure that it will be for naught as they watch their friends die!"

From their cell, the villains' captives had felt the shaking, too. A few moments passed before anyone spoke. "What was that?" asked Hayley.

"I'm not sure," admitted Tommy. He then heard something. "Someone's coming."

"Quick, gather around me," said Karone. The others did so, with Tommy standing towards the front, trying to conceal the Wrath Staff in Karone's possession.

Goldar and Scorpina approached. Goldar opened the cell and said, "Move it! You're coming with us!"

"I don't think so," said Karone with a frown. Tommy then stepped aside, allowing Karone to whip out her Wrath Staff. She fired two shots, surprising the two villains and sending them flying back! "Everybody stay close!" ordered Karone as magic from the Wrath Staff began swirling around her and her friends. Finally, everyone disappeared.

When the hostages were gone, Goldar and Scorpina nervously stood up. "Lord Zedd is not going to like this," said Scorpina with a hind of fear. Goldar could only nod in agreement.

Back on the boat, the shaking had stopped as the Sentinel Knight appeared in the Atlantis Suite. "Kira, Adam, it is good to see you again," greeted the Knight warmly.

"It's good to see you again, too," agreed Adam. "Unfortunately, it's not under the best of circumstances."

"I did not think it would be," admitted the Knight plainly.

Jason then stepped forward and said, "Lord Zedd has returned and has captured some of our friends. He's also brought back Goldar, Scorpina, Astronema, and Zeltrax. We were hoping you could help us."

"I most certainly can," said the Sentinel Knight with a nod. "Just as I did with Adam and Kira, I can temporarily restore the powers of any past Ranger. Zedd must be defeated once and for all, and you cannot hope to do that without the Power."

Just then, the captives appeared in the suite, much to the surprise of their friends. While, Cody, Addison, Jason, Conner, and Kira all went to hug their significant others in relief, Moseby went over and hugged London, saying in relief, "Oh, London, thank goodness you're okay." Emma and Kirby smiled as, for once, London didn't object to the hug. Instead, she actually returned it to her father in everything but blood.

Zack patted his roommate on the back, saying, "Good to have you back, man."

"It's good to be back," said Marcus with a nod. "And I finally asked her."

"About time," said Maya with a smile.

Karone collapsed to her knees as Leo went to check on his wife. "Karone, are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Karone weakly nodded and answered, "Yeah, I'll be fine. But I don't know if I could ever do that again." The Wrath Staff disappeared as Leo helped his wife to her feet.

Unfortunately, the moment couldn't last forever, as Kimberly said, "Um, guys, I'm glad everyone's okay and all, but I think we still have some business to attend to."

"Indeed," agreed the Sentinel Knight with a nod. "Rangers, step forward." All the former Rangers did so. "The time has come to restore your powers. For those of you who have held multiple powers, you get to choose which ones you want restored."

Adam and Jason looked at each other. They already knew which powers they wanted restored. "The two of us have already made our choices," said Adam. "I choose to be the Black Ranger again."

"And I choose to be the Red Ranger again," added Jason. He looked to Hayley, who smiled and nodded in approval.

"Very well," said the Sentinel Knight with a nod. "Jason, Kimberly, and Adam, step forward." They did so, and the Sentinel Knight began chanting some magical words. Hayley, Phil, Krista, Angie, and the Tipton gang could only watch in amazement as light filled the room. When the light died down, Jason, Kimberly, and Adam were holding their old Power Morphers with the Power Coins inside.

Jason smiled seeing the Tyrannosaurus coin again, as did Kimberly and Adam when they saw the Pterodactyl and Mastodon coins again. "Thanks again, Sentinel Knight," said Adam, speaking for himself and his two long-time friends. "We won't let you down." The three of them then stepped back.

"Leo and Karone, step forward," ordered the Sentinel Knight. They did so, and the Knight continued. "Restoring your powers will be easy, as I only need to summon your Quasar Sabers from Mirinoi. Extend your hands."

Leo and Karone did so. The Knight began reciting again, and in seconds, their Quasar Sabers appeared in their outstretched hands. As they lowered their Sabers, their Transmorphers appeared on their wrists. Speaking for himself and his wife, Leo simply said, "Thank you." The Sentinel Knight nodded as Leo and Karone stepped back.

"Dino Thunder Rangers, step forward," ordered the Knight again. Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Tommy did so. Before continuing, the Sentinel Knight asked, "Tommy, have you made your decision?"

"I think so," answered Tommy with a nod. "But it's your choice, princess," he added as he turned to Kira.

Kira smiled and said, "I think we both know what that choice is. Although you started out as the Green Ranger, and you led as the White and Red Rangers, to me, you'll always be my Black Knight. Besides, we only fought together when you were the Black Ranger, so if it ain't broke, don't fix it, right?"

"Right," said Tommy with a nod and a smile. He then turned to the Sentinel Kight and said, "We're ready."

"Then let it be done," said the Knight with a nod. Once more, he began chanting magic words as light filled the room again. When it was done, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Tommy's Dino Morphers were on their wrists.

Speaking for the Dino Thunder team, Kira said, "Thank you again, Sentinel Knight. We'll be sure to put a stop to Zedd and his allies."

"Of that, I have no doubt," concurred the Sentinel Knight with a nod. "Good luck, Rangers." With that, he disappeared. However, as he left, he thought to himself, _They are all strong. However, I fear even their combined power may not be enough…_

"So, what now?" asked Miss Tutweiller.

The answer came when a flash of lightning appeared in the room. There was a scroll lying on the floor. Tommy picked it up and unrolled it. "What's it say?" asked Ethan.

Reading the scroll aloud, Tommy said, "_Rangers, your friends may have escaped, and you may have your powers back, but it won't be enough. Meet us near the Great Wall of China tomorrow afternoon for a fight to the finish. And bring your new friends with you. We want them to see you finally fall. Zedd."_

"Are you really going to do that?" asked Angie. "It could be a trap."

"What choice do they have?" asked Kirby.

"Unfortunately, he's right," agreed Phil. "And I guess the rest of us have no choice but to come, too, huh?"

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this, Phil," said Kimberly apologetically.

"Hey, don't be," said Phil. "I know you guys can do this." This got a smile out of Kim.

"We'll be pulling hard for you tomorrow," promised Addison.

"Thanks," said Jason with a nod. "We'll take all the support we can get."

"In the meantime, I think we all should get some rest," suggested Leo. "We're going to need it." The others simply nodded. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Showdown in China

**Chapter 8: Showdown in China**

The Rangers and their friends stood in an isolated area near the Great Wall of China. As they looked around, Zack asked, "So, are you sure we're in the right place?"

"Positive," answered Jason. "All the message said was to meet near the Great Wall. I guess it's just a matter of waiting."

"What if they don't show?" asked Miss Tutweiller. Part of her was hoping that would be the case, but deep down, she knew it wouldn't.

"They'll show," assured Kimberly. "They may run from a fight, but they always show up."

At that moment, Zedd and company appeared. For a moment, both sides stared each other down. Finally, Zedd spoke. "The day has finally come, Rangers. Today, our revenge is finally realized. Today, you finally perish!" Putties, Quantrons, and some of Zeltrax's old Triptoids appeared on the battlefield.

Undaunted, the Rangers and their friends, old and new, stood their ground. "We'll see about that," said Leo.

"Everybody ready?" asked Tommy.

"Ready," answered the other Rangers in unison.

For the first time in a long time, Jason gave the command. "It's Morphin Time!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Hayley and Phil could only stare in awe. This was the first time either of them had seen their significant others morph.

Leo and Karone then cried out in unison, "Go, Galactic!"

Last but not least, Tommy, Kira, Conner, and Ethan commanded together, "Dino Thunder, Power up!"

Seeing the Rangers morphed, Moseby, Miss Tutweiller, and Kirby were speechless. "Wow," whispered Krista with a smile. Even though Conner had saved her from Zeltrax years before, this was the first time she had seen him morph in person. For Angie, this, too, was the first time she'd ever seen Ethan morph.

Zack, Cody, Bailey, Maya, London, Woody, Marcus, and Addison could only say, "Cool." Nothing else needed to be said.

"Attack!" ordered Zedd. Goldar, Scorpina, Astronema, and Zeltrax led the charge as the Putties, Quantrons, and Triptoids followed suit.

Jason, Adam, and Kimberly waded into the Putties and Quantrons. As Goldar neared them, Jason took him on, while Adam and Kimberly teamed up against Scorpina.

Leo and Karone battled the Quantrons and Triptoids. Soon, Astronema charged into the fray, striking down Karone with her Wrath Staff. "Karone!" cried Leo.

"I'll be fine, Leo," reassured Karone as she took out her Quasar Saber. "This is between me and her." Leo nodded in understanding before going back to fighting the Quantrons and Triptoids. Karone and Astronema then engaged in battle, weapons clashing violently.

The Dino Thunder Rangers were concentrating on the Triptoids. "We gotta get rid of these Triptoids quick," said Conner.

"Yeah, I'm not sure our new friends are up to facing them," agreed Ethan.

"Let's use our gem power," suggested Kira. "It worked last time."

"Good idea," agreed Tommy. Each Dino Thunder Ranger grabbed the Triptoids by the chest and sent a surge of energy through them, taking them out of the fight. However, a menacing sound caught Tommy's attention. Zeltrax leapt towards his hated foe, going for the kill. The Black Dino Thunder Ranger rolled out of the way just in time as Zeltrax brought his sword down. Getting into a fighting stance, Tommy said, "You never learn, do you, Zeltrax?"

"My vengeance knows no bounds, Tommy," responded Zeltrax. "Even death could not stop me. And now, I will finish what I started all those years ago!"

"Tommy!" cried Kira as she, Conner, and Ethan saw their former mentor about to face off with Zeltrax again.

"It's okay, guys," reassured Tommy. "You go help the others. I'll stop Zeltrax."

"Right," said Conner with a nod. "Let's go, guys." The Red, Yellow, and Blue Dino Thunder Rangers took off to battle their other enemies.

"Alright, Zeltrax," said Tommy. "This ends here and now. Brachio Staff!" He pulled out his weapon and went into a fighting stance. Zeltrax charged and Tommy met him head-on as their weapons clashed.

The Tipton crew were battling the different foot-soldiers in their own unique ways. Zack had brought a baseball bat and was using it to swing at the heads of the Quantrons. He also swung to disarm them. He even poked the ends of the bat into the Zs of several Putties, taking them out. He smirked and said, "The Rangers make it look so easy…and it is!"

Some Quantrons tried to charge Cody and Bailey, but they threw rocks at them to disarm them. They then picked up the Quantron's own weapons and used them to defeat them as well as several Putties. Cody looked at his girlfriend and said, "And that's how you take care of morons."

"This is more fun than wrestling alligators," said Bailey with pride.

Maya, Krista, and Angie stuck together, taking on Putties and Quantrons. Maya was once again using the moves she learned in her self-defense classes, while Krista and Angie used fighting techniques that their boyfriends and Tommy had taught them. "You two holding up alright?" asked Maya.

"Yeah, we're fine," answered Angie. "Kind of makes me wish I could have gotten the chance to be a Ranger. This is kind of fun."

"This isn't supposed to be fun," said Krista. "I almost got killed once, remember?"

As the enemies in the immediate area began dwindling down, Maya smiled and said, "And that's how we do it in the Big Apple."

Moseby screamed as he tried to run away from the charging foot soldiers. However, he kept getting cornered. As he turned to run again, his pocket hanky flew out. He bent down to pick it up, not noticing a Quantron charging and leaping towards him. With Moseby bent over, the Quantron flew over its intended target and crash-landed, surprising Moseby. This gave him an idea, however. He held out his hanky like a bullfighter, crying, "Toro, Toro!" Putties and Quantrons tried charging him, but he kept evading them, causing them all to trip and stumble clumsily. Several Putties ended up hitting their own comrades in the Z-spots while several Quantrons were tricked into accidently striking down other Quantrons.

Putties and Quantrons charged Miss Tutweiller. Emma stood her ground as she put two kennels on the ground. She smiled and opened them, commanding, "Sic them!" Several cats sprang out of the kennels and pounced onto the evil foot soldiers, surprising them. The cats bit and clawed on their prey as the Putties and Quantrons struggled to get them off. This allowed Hayley to move in and strike several Putties in the Z, destroying them. She also picked up a weapon that had been dropped by a disoriented Quantron and used it to put some of the other Quantrons down.

Hayley turned to Emma and smiled, saying, "What a team!" Emma could only smile in return.

Kirby used his taser to zap multiple Quantrons. The electricity caused them to shake and drop. The beefy security guard also swung Little Kirby at the Putties, hitting several in the Z-spots. "Take that, clay-heads!"

Marcus stood in front of London, trying to protect her. "Don't worry, London, I won't let these guys get you again."

"But they're coming from everywhere!" cried London. "And they're so ugly, I don't want to touch them, ever!"

A Quantron swung a blade at London, causing her to yelp and jump back. However, she wasn't quick enough as the blade cut her skirt. Seeing her torn skirt, London gasped. She then looked back up at the Quantron and frowned. "Okay, now I'm mad. You can make me fly coach and you can make me go to that stupid sea school, but nobody trashes my clothes!" The Quantrons and Putties never knew what hit them as London furiously attacked them.

"Whoa," said Marcus. He had never seen this side of London before! However, he was pulled out of his shock when a Putty grabbed his arm. Acting on instinct, Marcus flipped the Putty onto its back and hit the Z, destroying it. He then started to fight more of the Putties and Quantrons, taking several out of the fight. Surprised at himself, Marcus said, "Wow, I guess I didn't know my own strength."

Like Moseby earlier, Woody was trying to run, but he kept getting cornered. He turned, and, not watching where he was going, ran straight into a small batch of Quantrons, knocking them on their backs. "Dang it," said Woody as he looked down at his attackers. Realization then dawned on him as he said, "Wait a minute." He then began throwing his weight around, knocking down Putties and Quantrons alike. "Well, this isn't exactly what Rat-Man would do, but good enough!"

Addison, meanwhile, was relishing in the fight. "COME AND GET ME, UGLIES!" She had downed some candy and was now on a sugar rush. She moved around so fast, beating up Putties and Quantrons left and right. This stunned the evil foot soldiers as they were unable to keep up with her.

Phil opted to use professional wrestling moves that he had seen on TV. He clotheslined two Putties and hit them in the Z-spots to destroy them. Another one tried to attack from the air, but Phil nailed it in the Z with Sweet Chin Music, destroying it. Phil smirked and asked, "Don't that just break your heart?" A Quantron tried to charge him from behind, only to be met with an RKO. "Next?" he asked. Two more Quantrons tried to charge, but Phil hit them with a double-spear, knocking the wind out of them. As Phil stood up, another Quantron tried to charge him, only to be lifted up onto Phil's shoulders. "Go to sleep, punk!" cried Phil as he nailed the Quantron with a GTS (Go To Sleep).

Goldar swung at Jason with his sword, but the original Red Ranger avoided his attempts. He kicked Goldar's sword away with a roundhouse kick, then nailed him in the midsection. "You can't win, Red Ranger!" declared Goldar.

"Yeah, I've heard that one before," retorted Jason as he leapt into the air and took down Goldar with a flying kick. Turning to Zedd, Jason said, "You're next, Zedd!"

"Come and get me, if you dare, Red Ranger!" challenged Zedd. Jason attempted multiple punches and kicks, but Zedd either blocked or avoided them. When he saw an opening, Zedd swung his staff, striking Jason in the chest.

"Aw, man," said Jason as he clutched his chest. "I didn't realize he was this tough."

"Oh, I've only just begun!" declared Zedd as he fired his staff. Jason screamed as Zedd's magic coursed through him and sent him flying.

"Jason!" cried Hayley in concern.

"Stay back," said Moseby as he and Kirby held her back. "There's nothing you can do for him right now."

As she and Adam dueled with Scorpina, Kimberly said, "Adam, we gotta help Jason! He's in trouble!"

"You'd best be worried about yourselves," said Scorpina. She ran a hand over her sword, charging it. She then threw it like a boomerang, taking both the Black and Pink Rangers down.

"Aw, man, Kim!" cried Phil in worry.

Leo and Conner tried to charge Zedd, only to be blocked by Goldar, who struck both Red Rangers down. "Good work, Goldar," said Zedd. "Now, it's my turn." He fired his staff, sending Leo and Conner flying and crashing down next to Jason.

"Conner!" yelled Krista. Zack and Cody had to hold her back.

Ethan and Kira tried to attack Scorpina, but the gold-armored villainess struck both Rangers down with her sword. She then fired a beam from her armored hand, sending them both flying.

"Ethan, get up!" yelled a panicked Angie.

Karone and Astronema were still dueling. Saber and staff connected so hard that sparks flew. "What makes you think you deserve to be a Power Ranger?" asked Astronema. "Your soul is tainted. No matter how much good you think you can do, the cloud of evil will always hang over you."

"At least I have a soul," responded Karone. "As far as I'm concerned, you're just an empty shell." Her Quasar Saber struck Astronema's Wrath Staff one more time, this time so hard that it sent the clone flying.

Astronema appeared stunned. "I must admit, you're a lot stronger than I thought." She then snarled in anger, "But still not strong enough!" She then fired her Wrath Staff at close range, causing Karone to scream in pain as she was taken down.

Tommy and Zeltrax were still dueling, weapons clashing. After a few minutes, Tommy finally managed to kick Zeltrax away. "Let's end this," said Tommy. "Energy orb!" He spun his Brachio Staff in a circular motion, forming the orb. He then launched it, sending Zeltrax flying. "Had enough?"

"That won't stop me this time!" yelled Zeltrax in defiance. He then fired multiple energy blasts from his hand, striking Tommy and sending him flying this time.

The Rangers regrouped after struggling to their feet. The villains were gathered, too. "Give it up, Rangers!" demanded Zedd. "You can't stop us this time!"

"We'll see about that," said Adam. "We still have a few tricks up our sleeves. Jason, Kim, do what I do. METALLIC ARMOR, POWER UP!"

Seeing this, Jason and Kimberly looked at each other. Jason then commanded, "METALLIC ARMOR, POWER UP!"

Kimberly then did the same. "METALLIC ARMOR, POWER UP!"

"Ooh, shiny," said London with a smile. Her friends just gave her a strange look. "What?" asked London innocently.

"Let's do it, guys," said Conner to the other Dino Thunder Rangers.

"SUPER DINO MODE!" they cried out in unison.

"Whoa," said Marcus. "I wouldn't want to get poked by those things."

Leo tuned to Karone and said, "Without the other Galaxy Rangers, we can't use the Lights of Orion."

"No, but you still have your armor," said Karone. "Use it."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine," reassured Karone. "Just do what you need to do."

"Right," said Leo with a nod. He then pulled out his Armor Keys and commanded, "RED…ARMORED…POWER…RANGER!"

"Now that's cool!" exclaimed Zack as he took in Leo's armored form.

Bright light shined from, Adam, Jason, and Kimberly's suits, temporarily blinding the villains. With enhanced speed and strength, Adam and Kimberly nailed Zedd with simultaneous flying kicks. Jason took down Goldar and Scorpina with super punches and kicks.

Kira soared through the air as Astronema fired her Wrath Staff. Her aim was off and Kira dove and tackled her. Astronema threw Kira off and got to her feet, only to have her weapon knocked out of her hands by Karone's Quasar Saber. Karone and Kira then simultaneously kicked Astronema in the midsection, causing her to stumble back. "You think that's going to stop me?" asked Astronema in defiance. She drew her sword, only to be grabbed by a capture claw.

Astronema turned to see Leo in his armored form. The Red Galaxy Ranger asked, "Didn't your mother teach you not to play with sharp objects?" He then sent the Astronema clone flying back.

Tommy, Conner, and Ethan triple-teamed Zeltrax, each Ranger striking with the spikes on their suits. When Zeltrax finally went down, the villains were the ones who needed to regroup. Conner then said, "Time to take it up a notch!" He then summoned his Battlizer. Standing next to Leo, the Red Dino Thunder Ranger asked, "Ready to show these guys the power of Red?"

"Let's take it to them," answered Leo with a nod. Leo fired his lasers and Conner fired his cannons, send the villains flying.

"Yes!" cried Bailey. "Get them, Rangers!"

"Keep it up, guys!" encouraged Emma.

Jason, Kimberly, and Adam ordered, "METALLIC ARMOR, POWER DOWN!"

"Had enough?" asked Jason.

"You think this is over?" asked Zedd as he glowed red. "Well, it's not! Everyone, weapons together!" Zedd then fired his staff, Goldar fired a shot from his sword, Scorpina fired a shot from her armored glove, Astronema fired her Wrath Staff, and Zeltrax fired a beam from his hand. The combined firepower of the five villains sent the Rangers flying! They landed hard on the ground, demorphing.

"What just happened?" asked Kirby in shock as the Rangers struggled to get up, but to no avail.

"I don't know," answered Maya. "They had them on the ropes!"

"We gotta help them!" exclaimed Addison.

"You can't help them, little girl!" boasted Goldar. "They're finished!" The villains then laughed as they closed in for the kill…

Only to be surprised by multiple teleportation beams landing in between them and the fallen Rangers.

The newcomers turned to the downed Rangers and their new friends. "What's going on here?" asked Woody.

Tommy smiled when he got a look at the newcomers. "Hey, guys." Standing before them were Billy Cranston and his wife Trini, Andros and his wife Ashley, T. J. Johnson, Carlos Vallerte and his wife Cassie, Zhane, Kai Chen, Damon Henderson, Mike Corbett and his wife Maya, and Trent Fernandez.

"Sorry we're late," said Billy with a smile.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything," added Trini with a smile of her own.

As the fallen Rangers were helped to their feet, Mike smiled at Leo and said, "Sorry to butt in, little brother, but it looked like you could use some help."

"We'll take all we can get," responded Leo with a smile.

As Karone got to her feet thanks to her brother, Andros let out a small smirk as he asked, "You still can't stay out of trouble, can you, sis?"

Ashley smiled widely as she said, "What did you expect, Andros?"

Karone shrugged as she smiled in return. "Oh, you know me. Always needing my big brother to help me out."

"You have no business here!" yelled Scorpina.

"Considering the fact that you were trying to kill our friends, I'd say that makes it our business," countered T. J.

"The Sentinel Knight paid us all a little visit and told us to be ready," continued Zhane. "It's a good thing he did."

"You think all of you together can stop us?" asked Astronema. "We're not afraid of you!"

"Oh, but you will be," said Cassie.

"So, now, you have two choices," said Carlos. "Either run now and don't come back, or stay and meet your end."

"And we hope you don't run," added Damon. "Because the rest of us are itching for a piece of the action."

"We're not running," said Zeltrax. "Not this time."

"I said this would be a fight to the death, and I meant it!" yelled Zedd.

"We were hoping you'd say that," said Trent with an almost evil smirk.

"Suit yourselves," added Ranger Maya with a shrug. "It's your funerals."

"The time for talking is done," finished Kai.

"He's right, guys," said Jason. "Let's finish this. It's Morphin Time!"

Adam: "MASTODON!"

Kimberly: "PTERODACTYL!"

Billy: "TRICERATOPS!"

Trini: "SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

Jason: "TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Andros then ordered, "Let's Rocket!" The Space Rangers punched in a code on their Astro Morphers (Digimorpher for Zhane) and were quickly suited up.

"Go, Galactic!" cried the Galaxy Rangers in unison. They, too, were quickly morphed.

"Magna Power!" cried Mike as he activated his Magna Morpher, transforming into the Magna Defender.

And last, but not least, the Dino Thunder Rangers commanded, "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

Standing before everyone's eyes were four teams of Power Rangers: Mighty Morphin, In Space, Lost Galaxy, and Dino Thunder.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," said Cody in amazement.

"Zedd and his cronies are going to get it now!" exclaimed an excited Zack.

Every Ranger summoned their weapons. Goldar said fearfully, "This doesn't look good, Master."

"Nobody retreats," ordered Zedd. "Not this time. If any of you even think about running, I'll have your heads!"

"Attack!" cried Scorpina. The villains charged into the fray, the Rangers meeting the charge head-on.

Adam and Billy jumped at Zedd and simultaneously struck him with the Power Axe and Power Lance, respectively. Zedd stumbled back, but quickly recovered, swinging his staff and striking down both Rangers. However, Kimberly and Trini jumped towards him next, Kim firing her Power Bow and Trini throwing her Power Daggers, knocking Zedd's staff out of his hands. Adam and Billy struck him with multiple roundhouse kicks before Kimberly and Trini finally knocked him down with simultaneous flying kicks.

Jason swung his Power Sword at Goldar, only for Goldar to parry. They parried a few more times before Goldar managed to strike Jason in the chest, knocking him down. However, before he could do any more, Andros struck him in the chest with his Spiral Saber. T. J. then struck Goldar with his Astro Axe. Carlos added two shots from his Lunar Lance. Jason recovered and jumped, striking Goldar with his Power Sword and finally knocking the gold-armored simian down.

Scorpina's sword clashed with Zhane's Super Silverizer, which was in Sword Mode. Zhane knocked Scorpina's sword out of her hands and kicked her in the midsection, knocking her back. This allowed Cassie to fire her Satellite Stunner, causing Scorpina to scream in pain. Ashley fired her Star Slinger, achieving the same result. Damon and Kai added strikes from their Quasar Sabers, causing Scorpina more pain. Zhane then converted the Super Silverizer to Blaster Mode as Ashley and Cassie joined him. Zhane said, "Alright, girls, together now!"

"FIRE!" cried Zhane, Ashley, and Cassie in unison. Their fired their weapons simultaneously, sending Scorpina flying.

Leo, Karone, Maya, and Mike used their respective swords to clash with Astronema. She blocked Leo and Karone's attempts to double-team her with their Quasar Sabers, but this allowed Maya to reach in and knock Astronema's Wrath Staff out of her hands. Maya then struck with her own Quasar Saber before Mike added another shot with his Magna Blade. Leo and Karone then landed simultaneous flying kicks, sending Astronema flying. Karone looked at her evil counterpart and said, "And that's why I deserve to be a Power Ranger."

All five Dino Thunder Rangers clashed with Zeltrax. He attempted to fight them off with his sword, only to be struck by Tommy's Brachio Staff and Kira's Ptera Grips, causing him to stumble back. Undeterred, Zeltrax cried, "Take this!" He fired a shot from his hand, but the Rangers jumped into the air. Conner came down and knocked Zeltrax's sword out his hands with his Tyranno Staff. He struck two more times, causing Zeltrax to stumble back again. Trent then used his Drago Sword to make energy arrows and fired them while Ethan fired the laser from his Tricera Shield. This finally took Zeltrax down as the Rangers' friends and the Tipton crew cheered the Rangers on.

As the villains struggled to get to their feet, Andros asked, "Give up?"

"NEVER!" screamed Zedd as he glowed red again. "I will not be denied my revenge!"

"You asked for it, then," said Conner.

"Alright, guys, let's bring them together," ordered Jason.

"Right!" said the other Mighty Morphin Rangers.

Adam: "Power Axe!"

Kimberly: "Power Bow!"

Trini: "Power Daggers!"

Billy: "Power Lance!"

Jason: "Power Sword!" With that, the Power Blaster was formed.

Four of the Space Rangers then proceeded to combine their weapons. "Quadro Blaster!" cried Carlos.

"Alright, guys, all five of us are here now," said Leo. "Let's do it!"

"Lights of Orion, activate!" cried the Galaxy Rangers. Extra armor appeared on their suits and Quasar Sabers.

Finally, the Dino Thunder Rangers combined their weapons, forming the Z-Rex Blaster.

Andros: "Spiral Saber!"

Zhane: "Super Silverizer!" It was back in Sword Mode

Mike: "Magna Blade!" He had converted it to Blaster Mode.

"Hit us with your best shot, Rangers!" dared Zedd.

"You're going to be sorry you said that," said Maya Bennett.

Tommy said, "Alright, everyone, ready?"

"FIRE!" cried every Ranger in unison.

The Mighty Morphin Rangers fired the Power Blaster.

Carlos, T. J., Cassie, and Ashley fired the Quadro Blaster.

Andros' Spiral Saber flashed and he swung it.

Zhane's Super Silverizer flashed and he swung it.

Mike fired his Magna Blade.

The Dino Thunder Rangers fired the Z-Rex Blaster.

Finally, the Galaxy Rangers charged forward, Leo commanding, "Power Up Mode!" The Galaxy Rangers then transformed into a large fireball and flew towards the villains. The combined power of the Rangers was too much as all of the villains cried out in pain before falling and exploding.

The Rangers' friends and the Tipton crew cheered as the Rangers stood triumphantly. After calming down, Moseby sighed and said, "Thank goodness that's over."

"Wait," said Hayley. "Look!"

"Aw, man," Marcus. "I thought for sure they were finished!"

Everyone turned to see where the villains had been standing. Lord Zedd was trying to get to his feet! Zedd had survived! Using his staff for support, he struggled to his feet, only to drop back to one knee. He forced himself up again before saying, "You think you can get rid of us that easily?" A growth bomb then appeared in his hand. "Well, think again!" He threw the bomb onto the ground, causing himself and his four allies to grow.

"You were saying, Mr. Moseby?" asked Kirby in fear.

The Rangers stood there, pondering their next move when they heard a voice say, _"Do not worry, Rangers. Along with restoring your powers, I have restored your zords as well for those who no longer have them. Space Rangers and Galaxy Rangers, since your zords are still operational, you can call upon them as well."_

"Did you hear that, guys?" asked Kira.

"We did," answered Ashley. "I think all of us did." The other Rangers nodded in agreement.

"Alright, guys," said Jason. "Let's show them the Power of Thunder!"

Adam: "Mastodon, Lion Thunderzord Power!"

Kimberly: "Pterodactyl, Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

Billy: "Triceratops, Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

Trini: "Saber-Toothed Tiger, Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

Jason: "Tyrannosaurus, Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!"

Once summoned, the old Thunderzords combined. "Thunder Megazord, power up!"

Andros ordered, "We need Astro Megazord Power, now!" The Astro Megazord was formed and appeared on the battlefield.

"Mega Winger!" commanded Zhane. The Mega Winger flew in and transformed into Battle Mode.

"Galactabeasts, arise!" ordered Leo. The Galactabeasts appeared on Earth and the Galaxy Rangers jumped on top of them. "Zord Transform, now!" Once the Galactabeasts had transformed into Zord Mode, Leo added, "Galaxy Megazord, online!" With that, the Galactazords combined, completing the sequence.

Mike turned to the group of non-Rangers and said, "This could get bad. You guys need to get out of here."

"We can't," said Krista. "We had no choice but to come along."

"In that case, I'll make sure you're not caught in the crossfire." Mike then stabbed his Magna Blade into the ground. The jewel in the hilt lit up and encased the group of civilians in a force field. "You should be safe in there." He then turned as the Torozord approached. He cried, "Mega Defender, Transform!" A beam from the Torozord's eyes transformed Mike's armor and made him grow to Mega Defender Mode. The Torozord then transformed allowing the Mega Defender to merge with it and form the Defender Torozord.

Finally, Tommy ordered, "Brachio!" The Brachiozord slowly approached. The Tyrannozord, the Tricerazord, and the Pterazord deployed from the Brachiozord and formed the Thundersaurus Megazord. The Dragozord approached from the sky and Trent entered, joining the fight.

"That won't be nearly enough to save you, Rangers!" declared Astronema.

"We'll see about that, imposter!" retorted Karone.

"Let's get them!" cried Cassie.

The Thunder Megazord took on Goldar and landed multiple punches. Goldar shot fireballs from his eyes, causing damage to it and rocking the Rangers inside. The Mega Winger approached as Zhane said, "Bad move, Goldilocks!" The Mega Winger then fired its Wing Blaster, sending Goldar flying.

Goldar got up and said, "It will take more than that to stop me, Silver Ranger!" He fired a beam from his sword, rocking the Mega Winger. However, the Thunder Megazord fired mist from its chest, disorienting Goldar. The Thunder Megazord then moved in and knocked Goldar down again with one punch.

The Astro Megazord and the Defender Torozord were fighting Scorpina, who was in her giant scorpion form. The Astro Megazord struck twice with its sword, while the Defender Torozord added two more strikes with its lance. "I can take both of you!" Scorpina yelled defiantly. She retaliated by firing energy from her pincher, striking both Megazords. She then struck each of her opponents with her sword. However, both Megazords recovered and punched her simultaneously, knocking her back.

"Let's see how you like this," said T. J. The Astro Megazord then fired its blaster, sending Scorpina flying.

With both Goldar and Scorpina weakened, Trini said, "Here's our chance, guys!"

"Affirmative," said Billy. "Let's get them now while we can."

"Right, Billy," agreed Adam with a nod.

"So, what are we waiting for?" asked Kimberly.

"Thunder Saber!" cried the Mighty Morphin Rangers in unison. It activated and struck Goldar, then Scorpina.

"Hey, save some for us!" cried Carlos.

"Zhane, hit them with your best shot!" ordered Andros.

"You got it, buddy," said Zhane. The Mega Winger fired again, striking both Goldar and Scorpina.

"Now, let's finish them off!" insisted Ashley.

"Astro Megazord Saber, now!" complied Andros. It activated and swiped Goldar, then Scorpina.

Finally, Mike said, "Defender Axe!" The axe activated and struck Goldar and Scorpina again. This finally finished them both as they fell and exploded.

The Galaxy Megazord clashed with Astronema with the Galaxy Megazord Saber. Astronema parried with her Wrath Staff. It didn't take long, however, for Astronema to find an opening and strike the Galaxy Megazord in the chest. "You don't have the guts to finish me!" she taunted.

"Hey, we have more guts in one finger than you do in your entire body!" yelled Damon.

"Let's show this fake what we can do," said Kai.

"Couldn't agree more," said Leo. The Galaxy Megazord then knocked Astronema down with two well-placed punches.

Zeltrax struck the Thundersaurus Megazord, causing it to stumble. However, Trent said, "Oh, no, you don't, Zeltrax!" The Dragozord began flapping its wings, the wind it generated causing Zeltrax to lose his footing.

"Thanks, Trent," said Ethan.

"Now, it's our turn," said Conner. The Thundersaurus Megazord then hit Zeltrax with its fist, then struck him twice with its drill-arm, taking him down.

Both Astronema and Zeltrax got to their feet. "Is that the best you can do?" asked Zeltrax in defiance.

"No, as a matter of fact, it's not," said Ranger Maya. "Condor Galactazord!" The Condor Galactazord detached from the back of the Galaxy Megazord and landed on its right arm. It flashed before Maya commanded, "Missile Mode, fire!" The missile was launched, destroying Astronema's Wrath Staff.

"Let's finish them off!" cried Kai.

"Leo, may I do the honors?" asked Karone.

"Be my guest," answered Leo.

"Galaxy Megazord Saber, full power!" The Galaxy Megazord Saber activated and swiped, hitting Astronema, then Zeltrax.

The Thundersaurus Megazord charged both Astronema and Zeltrax as Conner commanded, "Dino Drill!" It activated and started spinning. It went through both Astronema and Zeltrax, destroying them.

"Four down, one to go," said Phil as he and the others watched from within the force field.

Zedd had stayed back the whole time. As the zords approached, Jason said, "Give it up, Zedd, you've lost!"

Zedd laughed and said, "You think that just because you outnumber me that I can't win? I'll take you all on!" And that's exactly what he did, swinging his staff at each approaching Megazord and striking with precision.

From the ground, Tommy said, "Aw, man! Zedd really believes he can win!"

As if to empasize Tommy's point, Zedd fired his staff, hitting each Megazord and taking them down.

"I can't believe that Zedd is faring this well all by himself," said London in shock.

"They can stop him," said Miss Tutweiller. "They have to!"

As the zords tried to get to their feet, Mike said, "Come on, guys, we can do this!"

"He's right," said Adam. "Let's show him what we're really made of!"

"You got it, Adam," agreed Jason.

Once the zords were up, Leo said, "This ends now. Power Up Mode!" Extra armor appeared on the Galaxy Megazord as the power of the Lights of Orion coursed through it.

"Hey, Tommy, care to join us up here?" asked Kira from the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Thought you'd never ask," answered Tommy. "Trent, we'll need you, too. You ready?"

"Ready and waiting," answered Trent. With that, some of the other Dino Thunder zords as well as the Brachiozord approached to form the Valkasaurus Megazord.

"Alright, everybody ready?" asked Jason.

"Ready!" answered every Ranger in unison.

The Thunder Megazord swiped its Thunder Saber.

The Mega Winger fired its Wing Blaster.

The Astro Megazord swung its Saber.

The Powered Up Galaxy Megazord swung its Powered Up Saber.

The Defender Torozord activated its lance and hit Zedd with its Lightning Spin.

And finally the Valkasaurus Megazord launched from the back of the Brachiozord and scored multiple axe strikes.

Zedd screamed in pain as he was hit with each finisher. "No! NO! It can't end like this!" He dropped to his knees, fell on his face and exploded.

It was over.

Zedd was finally finished.

**TO BE CONCLUDED**


	9. Prom Night

**Author's Note: **This is it, everyone, the final chapter! I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my version of "Power Rangers on Deck" (especially, P-Sav). And one more thing, the song "Bang a Drum" belongs to Jon Bon Jovi. The version in this chapter is the duet that was later recorded with Chris LeDoux. Enjoy!

**Chapter 9: Prom Night**

When the battle was over, all of the Rangers jumped out of their zords, their friends cheering them as the force field that was protecting them disappeared. Upon landing, the Rangers were automatically demorphed, their temporary powers no longer needed. The zords disappeared as well. All of the non-Rangers who had significant others within the Ranger group immediately reunited with them while the other non-Rangers congratulated the victorious Rangers.

Phil immediately ran over to Kimberly, hugged her, picked her up, and spun her around. After a quick kiss, Phil smiled and said, "You were fantastic out there!"

Kim blushed as she said, "You weren't so bad yourself. By the way, LOVED the RKO you pulled on that Quantron. Never knew what hit him."

Phil was grinning from ear-to-ear as he shrugged, saying, "I've always wanted to do that. It felt great."

Hayley threw her arms around Jason. "Looking good out there, Jase," said Hayley with a smile.

Jason blushed, saying, "It felt good to be the Red Ranger again. But I was impressed with the way you and Miss Tutweiller handled yourselves."

"Thanks," said Hayley appreciatively. "But from now on, I think I'll leave the fighting to the pros."

Krista and Angie threw their arms around Conner and Ethan. "You were awesome!" exclaimed Krista with a smile. Conner could only blush.

Angie said, "Too bad I couldn't make a movie out of that. That was better than any fight scene I could ever create."

"Who says you can't?" asked Ethan with a smile. "Of course, we'd have to work on certain details, but I think maybe you could do something along the lines of this for a future project." Angie smiled at her fiancée.

Cody and Bailey approached Tommy and Kira. Cody said, "You guys were great!"

"All in a day's work," said Kira with a smile.

"And we saw how well the two of you worked together against the Putties and Quantrons," added Tommy. "That was great teamwork."

"We're a team in everything," said Bailey. "But all of you were awesome, too."

Zack approached Trent and immediately asked, "Are you really Trent Fernandez? The famous comic book artist?"

Trent was surprised by Zack's directness as he slowly responded, "Yeah. Why?"

"This is so cool!" exclaimed Zack. "You've drawn so many of my favorite comic book heroes and it turns out you're a superhero yourself!"

Trent smiled and chuckled in relief as he shook Zack's hand. "Thanks. Always nice to meet a fan."

"But how do you do it?" asked Zack. "How do you become a big-time comic book artist?"

"Well, I've been drawing all my life," answered Trent. "I went to art school, but I also got a business degree in case it didn't work out for me. If you're thinking of becoming an artist, I encourage you to pursue your dream, but also have a back-up plan." Zack nodded in understanding.

Billy and Trini walked up to Adam as Trini asked, "Who are these guys? And how do they know who we are?"

"That's kind of a long story," answered Adam. "We'll tell you when we get back. But don't worry, I think we can trust them."

Billy nodded. Besides his wife, he trusted Adam's judgment more than anyone else's. "Well, if it's good enough for you, it's good enough for me."

Maya Bennett approached Maya Corbett. Ranger Maya was holding Mike's hand as her namesake approached. Maya Bennett held out her hand as she said, "Hi, my name is Maya. I hear yours is, too?"

"Yes," answered Maya Corbett tentatively as she shook her namesake's hand.

Looking at Maya Corbett's yellow jungle dress and brown boots, Maya Bennett said, "You certainly dress…different."

Ranger Maya smiled as she said, "If you think the way I dress is strange, Karone used to wear leather all the time."

"Really?" asked Maya Bennett with a smile.

"Yep," answered Mike with a nod. "It's a shame we don't have any pictures."

Kai and Damon were talking to Leo and Karone. "It felt great to be back in action again," said Damon.

"But who are all these people?" asked Kai.

"We'll tell you next time we're on Mirinoi," answered Karone.

"But don't worry," reassured Leo. "I think our secret is safe with them."

Moseby, Miss Tutweiller, and Kirby approached the Space Rangers. Emma smiled and said, "I remember you guys. You were the Rangers who revealed yourselves and saved the Earth during the Countdown to Destruction."

"We're all indebted to you guys," added Moseby. "It's good to know that not all young people are hooligans." He turned to see Zack talking to Trent.

"We appreciate that," said Andros with a nod as he held Ashley's hand.

"Let's just hope the other's secrets are safe with you guys," added Ashley.

"Most people know who we are, but there are disadvantages to that," said Cassie.

"Don't worry, we won't tell a soul," reassured Kirby. "That wouldn't be very grateful of us if we did that."

"Much obliged," said T. J. with a nod.

"Gracias," added Carlos.

"What he said," finished Zhane.

As the Tipton crew continued to get to know the Ranger group, the Sentinel Knight reappeared. "Well done, Rangers. But the time has come for you all to make your goodbyes."

"He's right," said Mike. "We need to get back to Mirinoi."

"I need to get back to Reefside," added Trent.

"And the rest of us need to get back to Angel Grove," finished Carlos.

After a final round of goodbyes, the Sentinel Knight teleported himself and the Rangers who weren't on the boat back to their homes.

"Bye, everyone," said Woody.

"We hope to see you guys again," added Addison.

After getting back on the S. S. Tipton, the large group of friends celebrated by having a big dinner together. After stuffing themselves, they all yawned and went to bed early.

The next day, the Prom Committee was setting up the Aqua Lounge in preparation for the prom. The guys spent most of the day in the sports lounge, watching the games and playing some of the games available in the room and on the rest of the ship, whether it be shooting hoops or air hockey. When it was time, they proceeded to shave, shower, and get ready.

The ladies, however, gathered in the salon several hours early to get their hair and makeup done. London joined the others shortly after they arrived, and she didn't come alone.

Sitting in her chair, Bailey asked, "London, what's she doing here? I mean, I'm glad to see her again, but why is she here?" Bailey was the only girl in the room aside from London who had previously met their surprise guest.

London answered, "Oh, she's just keeping a promise she made five years ago." The other girls, especially Maya, were curious as London explained everything to them.

Eventually, the guys all met up with their dates. Although Tommy, Kira, Adam, Jason, Hayley, Phil, Kim, Conner, Krista, Ethan, and Angie had previously been to a senior prom, only Conner and Ethan had previously been with their significant others. Leo had also previously been to a senior prom, but Karone never had one, and Leo was determined to give it to her. Adam was the only one going without a date. When everyone gathered, the guys' jaws dropped as they got their first looks at their ladies. London wore a sparkling pink dress, Maya wore white, Addison yellow, and Bailey red. Hayley wore a black dress, Krista blue, and Angie silver. And of course, Kimberly and Kira wore their Ranger colors (pink and yellow, respectively). Kira, however, wore a knee-length skirt so that it wouldn't hinder her performance later on. Karone was the only former female Ranger who didn't wear her Ranger color. Instead, she opted for black, not that Leo was complaining. Black looked good on her, he thought.

"Wow," was all the guys could say. Adam could only chuckle and shake his head. Once the guys picked their jaws up off the floor, they linked arms with their girls and made their way through the ship.

Everyone first gathered for pictures. The first picture was a group picture with everyone, followed by just the girls, then just the guys. For the guys and girls shots, each group got two pictures taken, one serious and one silly. The next group picture to be taken was just the Tipton group, then just the Ranger group. Lastly were pictures of each individual couple. Once pictures were finished, it was time to go eat.

One of the restaurants on the ship had been reserved that night for everyone who was going to the prom. The Ranger and Tipton group all ate together and talked to pass the time until it was time to head to the Aqua Lounge. However, everyone agreed to eat light, so they wouldn't be too tired to dance the night away. As they were eating, Jason said, "So, kids, your graduation isn't far off after this. What are your plans once you finish high school?"

"Well, Bailey and I are headed to Yale in the fall," answered Cody. "The way things are going now, we may both end up being co-valedictorian."

"Congratulations," said Hayley with a smile.

Bailey returned the smile and said, "It's always been a dream of mine and Cody to be valedictorian. We've always been the top students even before coming to Seven Seas High, and even before and after we started dated, we've always encouraged the other to study and do our best."

"Well, it looks like all your hard work is paying off," said Adam.

"What about the rest of you?" asked Tommy.

"Well, thanks to Cody, Bailey, and Maya, I managed to raise my GPA to 3.0," answered Zack.

"And thanks to that, he'll be joining me at Syracuse this fall," added Maya with a smile.

"Syracuse," said Kira with a nod. "That's a good school."

"Woody and I will be heading to the University of Illinois," said Addison with a smile as she held Woody's hand.

"I would have liked to go to Ohio State, but I'm fine with going to Illinois with Addie just to be away from my stepdad," admitted Woody.

"Why would you want to go to Ohio State in the first place?" asked Phil with a frown. "I'm from Ohio and I HATE Ohio State!"

"Easy there, handsome," said Kimberly with a laugh.

"Do people always fight about colleges like that?," Karone asked Leo.

Leo shrugged and said, "Yeah, pretty much. Everyone likes to think their school is better than everyone else's."

"ANYWAY," Marcus spoke up, "I'm headed to Boston College while London is going to MassArt. There, she'll get to study clothes, a subject she actually likes."

"I know," said London with a smile. "Finally, a school I'm looking forward to going to. Yay, me!"

Adam and Kira left the restaurant early for their sound check. Tommy accompanied his wife and long-time friend. The Aqua Lounge would open at 8:00, officially starting the prom. Adam would be performing from 8:30 to 10:00, with Kira finishing the show from 10:30 until midnight. From 10:00 to 10:30, Adam and Kira would be performing together.

Eventually, everyone else made their way towards the Aqua Lounge. Kirby greeted them at the door and told them to have a good time. After meeting up with Tommy and Kira (who would be there with Tommy until it was time for her to perform), the guys went to get some punch, and the girls had a short conversation in whispers. "So, when will she be making her appearance?" asked Bailey.

"I know the song better than Adam, so it'll be between 10:30 and 11:00," answered Kira.

"She'll be in mine and Bailey's cabin until then," added London.

"That's a long time to be waiting all dressed up," Kim pointed out.

"So what? She's got a lot of rich people stuff to keep her occupied so she won't get bored," said London as if it were obvious. "I'm even letting her watch my satellite TV until then."

"If you say so," said Krista with a shrug.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Angie asked Maya.

"Absolutely," answered Maya with a nod and a smile. "I think it's very sweet of her."

"Quiet, here come the guys," said Hayley as the guys approached with their punch.

As everyone mingled and sipped on some punch to pass the time, Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiller soon made their way onto the stage.

Moseby smiled and said, "Good evening, everyone, and welcome to the 2011 Seven Seas High Prom! Is everyone having fun tonight?" The students and guests (including the Ranger group) clapped, whistled, and voiced their confirmation.

Miss Tutweiller then spoke up. "Allow me to introduce our first performer tonight. Two years ago, he broke onto the music scene and hasn't looked back since, racking up 5 Number 1 songs and a Grammy. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Adam Park!"

Everyone clapped as Adam took the stage. Adam smiled and said, "Thank you, Miss Tutweiller, Mr. Moseby. How's everybody doing tonight?" After a round of applause, Adam said, "Glad to see everyone having a great time. Alright, this is my first time performing at a prom, let alone on a cruise ship, but that's just going to make tonight even better. So, let's get this thing started, shall we?" With that, he broke out with his debut song, and continued with a mix of slow songs and up-tempo ones. Each couple danced and had fun the entire time.

During a slow song, Zack and Cody decided to have a little fun and switched dance partners. As Cody danced with Maya, he said, "Maya Bennett, I must say, you are a true miracle worker."

Maya laughed and said, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"You tamed my brother and helped him improve his grades so that you two could get into the same college," continued Cody. "I've never seen him happier than he is when he's with you."

"Thank you, Cody," said Maya gratefully. "I'm pretty happy myself. I hope we come to know the same happiness that you and Bailey enjoy. I wish you two luck at Yale. I know you both are going to do great."

"Thank you," said Cody. "And good luck to you and Zack at Syracuse as well. This will be the first time that he and I will truly be apart for a long period of time. But I'm glad that I'll be leaving him in good hands."

As Zack danced with Bailey, Bailey smiled and said, "You know, Zack, I don't think I've ever seen this romantic side of you before."

"A year ago, I would have denied ever having one," admitted Zack. "I'm sorry for the way I made fun of you and Cody's relationship. Until I started dating Maya, being in a long-term relationship made no sense to me. Now, thanks to her and the two of you, I finally see the benefits of being a one-woman man."

"I hope you and Maya come to know the happiness that Cody and I share," said Bailey. "When we broke up in Paris, we were both miserable without each other, even though we led everyone to believe that we were fine."

"I remember," said Zack with a nod. "The first year you dated, I couldn't stand how lovey-dovey the two of you were with each other. I didn't think anything was worse than that. Your break-up and the aftermath proved me wrong for sure."

"And both Cody and I are really proud of how you've done in school this year," continued Bailey. "You now get to go to college with your girlfriend and a good college at that. I wish you the best at Syracuse."

"And good luck to you and Cody at Yale as well," said Zack with a nod. "This will be the first time that we'll be apart for a long period of time. As an older brother, I've always felt one of my responsibilities was to protect Cody when things got tough. But now, he's in your hands. I'm entrusting my baby brother to you and I have no doubt that you'll do a great job."

"Thank you, Zack," said Bailey with a nod of her own. "That means a lot coming from you."

Conner and Krista were dancing, along with Ethan and Angie. Conner smirked and said, "Two proms together in one lifetime. How many couples can say that?"

"Well, at least two," answered Krista with a smile as she motioned to Ethan and Angie. "You know, Conner, it's amazing how much has changed in the past seven years. Seven years ago, you were this jock who was trying to figure out who he was and how to be a good boyfriend. I know at first, my parents wondered what I was thinking when I agreed to go to prom with you and eventually start dating you. Now, we're happily married and my parents adore you."

"As mine do you," added Conner. "Though I think my brother was a little upset that I got married before he did."

"Oh, please," said Krista as she rolled her eyes. "You and your brother may be twins, but when I first met him, I thought you were a saint by comparison. But enough about the past. Here's to the future."

"No," said Conner. "Here's to right now." The two of them then kissed.

As she danced with Ethan, Angie smiled and said, "Who would have thought that seven years ago, after meeting in line at the movies, that the two of us would be engaged?"

"I certainly wouldn't have," admitted Ethan. "But it's funny how things work out sometimes, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is," answered Angie. The two shared a quick kiss before continuing dancing.

As Leo and Karone danced, Karone smiled and said, "So, this is what a prom is like. It's so…romantic."

"I told you it would be," said Leo with a smile of his own.

Jason and Hayley were dancing nearby. Jason smiled and asked, "So, how does this prom compare to the one you had back home in Oklahoma?"

"It was okay, but nowhere near this romantic," answered Hayley. "I'm glad I got to go to this prom, because this time, I got to go with you."

"I feel the same way."

Phil and Kimberly were dancing when Phil said, "I never thought I'd get to take you to prom. Is this prom anything like the one you had in Florida?"

"No, this is even better," answered Kim. "The prom I had then wasn't nearly as much fun. I'll take this one over it any day. So, how do you feel about this prom as opposed to the one you had in Ohio?"

"It was good, but this is a lot more fun," answered Phil. "And the best part is, I got to go to this prom with you." Kim just smiled as the couple shared a quick kiss and continued dancing.

Tommy and Kira were dancing as Kira said, "I wish we could have done this seven years ago."

"But you know as well as I do why we couldn't," countered Tommy as Kira nodded. "But, hey, better late than never, right?"

Kira smiled as she nodded. "Right."

Woody and Addison were dancing as Addison asked, "Still nervous?"

"Not nearly as much as I was before," admitted Woody. "How did I get so lucky?"

"What can I say?" asked Addison with a shrug. "I like big hunky guys." Woody couldn't help but smile.

Marcus and London were dancing as Marcus asked, "Having fun?"

"Yes, I am," answered London with a smile. "I'm glad you finally asked me, even though we were captured at the time." The two of them stared into each other's eyes for several seconds as they slowly leaned in. They finally shared their first kiss as everyone began cheering.

When the applause died down, Marcus noticed Kira making a gesture. Realizing this was his cue, he said, "London, wait right here. I have a surprise for you." He smiled as he walked away. London looked confused, but let Marcus go.

Moments later, Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiller made their way back on the stage. Miss Tutweiller smiled and said, "Let's hear it for Adam Park, everybody!" Everyone applauded and Adam politely waved and nodded.

Mr. Moseby took over. "And now our next performer, she's one of the biggest stars in all of music today, please give a warm Seven Seas High welcome to Kira Ford!"

Everyone applauded again as Kira took the stage. Kira smiled and said, "Thank you, Mr. Moseby. Has everyone enjoyed the show so far?" The prom-goers applauded again. "Great. Alright, to start, Adam and I would like to welcome a special guest. You all know him. After all, he is a classmate of yours. Please welcome to the stage, Lil Little!" Everyone, especially London, screamed and applauded as Marcus took the stage with a nod and a smile. With that, Kira, Adam, and Marcus broke out into a rendition of Jon Bon Jovi's "Bang a Drum," Kira and Marcus performing it as a duet in the style that Bon Jovi had recorded it with the late Chris LeDoux.

_**Kira:**__ I went to see the preacher  
To teach me how to pray  
He looked at me and smiled,  
Then that preacher turned away_

_He said, "If you want to tell him something  
You ain't gotta fold your hands.  
Say it with your heart, your soul, and believe it,  
And I'll say Amen."_

_Bang a drum for the sinners,  
Bang a drum for his sins,  
Bang a drum for the losers,  
And those who win_

_Bang a drum, bang it loudly  
Or as soft as you need  
Bang a drum for yourself, child  
And a drum for me_

Adam broke out with a short guitar solo as Marcus smiled down at London before taking over. London smiled in return.

_**Marcus:**__ Well, I called upon my brother  
Just the other day  
He said, "Bro, I'm gonna die  
If I don't start to live again._

_I work each day and night like clockwork,  
Just trying to make ends meet.  
Oh, I could kick this bad world's a**  
If I could just get on my feet."_

_Bang a drum for the dying  
Bang a drum for the truth  
Bang a drum for the innocence  
Lost in our youth_

_Bang a drum, bang it loudly  
Or as soft as you need  
Bang a drum for your brother  
And a drum for me_

_**Kira: **__I don't know where all the rivers run  
I don't know how far  
I don't know how come_

_But I'm gonna die believing  
With each step that I take  
Ain't worth the ground that I walk  
If we don't walk it our own way_

Kira and Adam then took turns doing guitar solos before Marcus sang again.

_**Marcus: **__I don't claim to be a wise man,  
A poet, or a saint  
Just another man who's searching  
For a better way_

_But my heart beats loud as thunder  
For the things that I believe  
Sometimes I wanna run for cover  
Sometimes I wanna scream_

_**Kira: **__Bang a drum for tomorrow  
Bang a drum for the past  
Bang a drum for the heroes  
Who won't come back_

_**Marcus: **__Bang a drum for the promise  
Bang a drum for the lies  
Bang a drum for the lovers  
And the tears they cry_

_Bang a drum, bang it loudly  
Or as soft as you need  
But as long as my heart keeps on banging  
I got a reason (reason) to believe_

When the song was over, the whole room went nuts. Marcus hugged Kira and shook Adam's hand before rejoining London and his friends. London kissed Marcus on the cheek, saying, "You were great up there!" Marcus could only blush.

Marcus' blush then turned to confusion as London pulled out her phone and began texting. "What are you doing?" asked Marcus.

"There's one more surprise," answered London when she was done.

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

Kira and Adam performed together for nearly the next half-hour. As the time approached 10:30, Kira said, "For our last song together, Adam and I would like to ask Mr. Zack Martin to take the dance floor alone."

Zack looked confused, but did as he was told at Maya's insistence while everyone else cleared the dance floor. As Kira and Adam started the song up, Zack smiled and said, "Hey, this is the same song Maddie and I danced to at her prom."

"And now, we'll be dancing to it at your prom," came a voice from behind. Zack turned and his jaw dropped as he saw none other than Maddie Fitzpatrick standing before him!

"M…Maddie?" stuttered Zack in shock. "Wh…what are you doing here?"

"Just keeping my promise from five years ago," answered Maddie with a smile.

"Um, I really appreciate that, but, um, you see…"

"It's okay, Zack," said Maya as she approached. "London told me everything. Now, go on, don't leave Maddie hanging and let her keep her promise."

Maya kissed Zack on the cheek and left the dance floor again. Maddie held out her hand, smiled, and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Now more relaxed, Zack returned the smile and answered, "Of course."

Cody smiled as he watched his brother dance with Maddie. Bailey said, "That was really sweet of Maddie to do."

"That's why she's one of my best friends, Bails," said Cody. "And she always will be."

When the song was over, Zack and Maddie hugged. They then approached their friends. Maddie smiled at Maya and said, "Take care of him for me, will ya?" Maya just smiled and nodded. Maddie turned back to Zack and continued, "And Zack, you be sure to treat her right. From what the others have told me, you've got a good one here. And good luck to both of you at Syracuse."

"Thanks, Maddie," said Maya. "It was nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," said Maddie as she and Maya shook hands. "Take care, everyone." After hugging all of her friends good-bye, Maddie left.

As Adam walked off the stage, Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutweiller came back on. "Alright, everyone," said Moseby, "before we continue, let us announce who tonight's Prom King and Queen are."

Miss Tutweiller smiled as she broke open an envelope. "Alright, this year's Prom Queen is none other than…Bailey Pickett!" Bailey screamed as her friends congratulated her. She excitedly took the stage and was given her crown. Cody smiled and applauded. He wondered who her king would be. As much as he would have liked for it to be him, he knew that was unlikely. After all, he thought to himself, who would vote for such a nerdy, weak, unmasculine germaphobe?

Moseby opened another envelope. "And this year's Prom King is…Cody Martin!" Cody stood there stunned. He was oblivious to his friends congratulating him as he made his way onto the stage to receive his crown.

As the crown was placed on his head, Cody said, "Um, surely there must be some mistake here."

"No mistake," said Miss Tutweiller with a smile as she shook her head. "Congratulations, you two, you both deserve it. Now, get out there so you can have your dance together."

As Kira played her first solo song, Cody and Bailey danced, lost in each other. As they danced, Cody whispered, "How did this happen?"

"What, are you complaining?" asked Bailey in return.

"Well, no, it's just that…well, I knew there was a chance you would be Prom Queen," answered Cody. "I mean, everybody likes you, but everybody hates me."

"Cody, you don't really believe that, do you?"

"Maybe. It's just that I'm not the most masculine guy and…"

Bailey interrupted, saying, "Cody, stop. You need to stop selling yourself short. You need to stop worrying so much about what other people think."

"But there are guys up here who are so much better than me," said Cody. "The only way I could possibly win this is if the voting was rigged."

"I don't care," said Bailey. "I've always loved you for you. And that's never going to change. Understand?" Cody nodded. "Good. Now, let's enjoy our dance." This finally got a smile out of Cody as the happy couple continued to dance. When the song was over, they made their way over to their friends, who continued to congratulate them.

The Ranger group had watched everything with smiles on their faces. As they all approached their new young friends, Tommy said, "Well, looks you all have had a really good night."

As the Tipton crew nodded in agreement, Leo said, "The night's not over yet. What's say we get a little more dancing in?"

"I'm all for that," said Karone with a smile. "Let's go!"

And that's just what they did. The new large group of friends continued to dance the night away as Kira continued to put on a fantastic show.

**THE END**


End file.
